America's states, personified!
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: America was one person, one person to represent all the states. Or that's what the other nations thought. America managed to spawn fifty little kids! Find out how the world takes it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

**I don't own Hetalia, though I ****_DO_**** own the fifty states mentioned in this fic. You will meet them, ****_ALL OF THEM_****.**

* * *

England attempted to stop the idiot American at the door, when the time came to leave. "America! Hold on! Will you stay still and talk to me?" England called out, America called out over his shoulder "Sorry dude! I gotta get home to, uh, feed my cat?" that was the worst lie England ever heard, "You ijit! You don't own a cat!" America ran "I got one, as of now!" England had never seen the American more panicked in his life.

What was he hiding that he had to go home directly after a meeting without talking to anyone? Come to think of it, America had seemed rather tired lately, as of he wasn't sleeping enough anymore. America had almost dozed off half way into his Hero Speech. The git was drinking coffee by the gallons, his eyes were bloodshot with dark bags under them. His hair messier than usual, as if he hadn't washed or brushed it in days. The idiot even talked less, and when he did, it was hushed and sleepy. It was pretty scary to watch all this happen to the energetic fool so quickly. England decided to alert the other nations about it, starting with Japan. "Ah, Ingurando-san!" England bowed quickly and said "Hello Japan, have you noticed that America's been acting strange lately?" Japan looked at him. "Hai, I have noticed Amerika-kun hasn't tried to invite me over for movies ratery." England nodded, just as he suspected, America was avoiding the other nations. To double check, England went and spoke to the other nations. America was even avoiding Italy! "That's it! We need to know what's been going on!" The other nations nodded, for once they were all in agreement. The whole _WORLD_ went to America's home in Washington D.C. Though, I'm going to skip how they got there. Just so your aware, it involved long plane rides, hot sticky buses and rude taxi drivers, that's you need to know.

* * *

America groaned, his bed right now, had never been so tantalizing, just a mere floor away. So close yet, so far. "_PAPÁ_! Phoenix won't stop pulling my hair!" Fey yelled as she darted down the hall with Arizona in tow "_DON'T LISTEN TO HER PADRE! SHE'S LYING!"_ the two came at him full speed. The twins. Or, one set of them. America couldn't believe he managed to have so many kids without him knowing! There were only two kids out of fifty that didn't drive him up the wall. Alaska and Hawaii. And they were physically two. Well, Hawaii was two, Alaska was an infant, maybe six months, though, she could talk. His first words were "Coke a cola- Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." though the last bit was always ignored. "¡Phoenix y Santa Fe! Don't be so loud, please? Papá hasn't slept in a while, couldn't you, I don't know, play nicely for once?" The two apologized and zoomed off. Of course, two seconds later, America heard a vase crash. Oh, he could just cry. When these kids came at his front door three weeks ago claiming to be his kids, he almost slammed the door on them. Then, he had seen the uncanny similarities they all shared with him. The fifty of them were named after the capitals of their state. Massachusetts was named Boston, though her new human name was Jessie Jones. Jessie was a genius, though she was only sixteen. She graduated from Harvard, Yale, and MIT, all in three days. She had sandy blonde hair with a Nantucket strand, and two star shaped hair clips. Her eyes were different than America's though, her's were a hazel color. Phoenix and Santa Fey were Latino with black hair and elvish features. They're eyes were sky blue. Like his. Hawaii was similar, but her skin was tanned almost to a point were gold looked dingy. Her hair had blonde streaks and her eyes were the same shade as his. Alaska almost scared him, he wasn't a hundred percent sure Juneau was a boy or a girl. He never had to change the diaper. Food obviously went in, but nothing ever seemed to come out. But, the baby had pale white skin, and platinum blonde hair that was cropped in Ukraine's style, though it had Belarus's face shape, and finally Russia's nose. It wasn't _NEARLY_ as big as Russia's, but it was pretty large. He only knew this baby was his kid by the way it knew he was it's father, the patriotic pride it has by seeing the American flag, and it's eyes were his to every last detail. His thoughts were interrupted by a pounding at the door.

* * *

**Phew! Long chapter! Hope you like it so far, it's a lot of fun writing these! My favorite so far is little Juneau. Better learn your capitals if you want to understand this**!

Ameriko, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**I only own the states, well, at least, the Hetalia versions.**

* * *

America was suddenly gripped in fear, he couldn't let people know he had fifty kids running around his house, he'd seem like a creep or a pedophile! That would completely ruin his perfect hero image! He turned swiftly to the states "Kids, hide. Now. Hurry!" without further explanation the children darted from the room, America flung himself at the door, swinging it wide open "Hi! Can I help you?" he chirped, it was difficult to be cheery now since he hadn't had a decent night's sleep for three weeks. Germany, Italy, England, France, Canada, the _ENTIRE WORLD WAS IN HIS FRONT YARD_! "I-is something the matter, d-dudes?" he asked nervously. "Yes." England replied "We're worried about you America, you haven't been acting like yourself lately." Canada whispered, people were actually hearing him, not ignoring the American's twin. "R-really?" he forced himself to sound surprised, of course he wasn't acting like himself, he was watching over fifty children! He was tired, he was hungry, and he just wanted to curl up and die. How did England manage his common wealth? How did Spain? How could anyone handle so many kids? "We want you to know, that of there's anything going on, we're there to help you Amerika-kun." Japan said, America gave Japan a sad smile. Oh, if he only knew that he gave a little Hawaiian girl nightmares. "If we can't help, then you become one with me, da?" America glared at Russia, that guy _HAD_ to look like Juneau, didn't he? "I ain't ever joinin' you, ya Commie Bastard!" Russia had retaliated with a simple "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" China lightly pushed Russia aside, as worried as the guy seemed, Russia still scared the pee out of him "You never act like this, aru! Normally, you'd act all in-your-face, now you do nothing but listen, aru." China's brows furrowed, Canada lightly placed a hand on America's forehead "You don't have a fever…" They thought he was sick?

* * *

America thought about it, he did act like he was sick lately, hasn't he? Maybe, he could tell them he's been feeling under the weather lately? Would they believe that? "H-hey, guys, I didn't mean to scare ya, I just haven't been feelin' well, so I left first thing at the end of every meeting so I don't get people sick." Please believe it, please believe it! England cleared his throat "If that's the case then, we'll leave." He glanced behind America's shoulder "But first, would you care to explain the infant crawling around your house?" England pointed to something behind him, America shot himself around so quick he felt his spine give a slight 'pop'. America had snatched the baby and ran into a room with such a speed, cheetahs would be envious. "Now listen to daddy and stay in your crib!" He scolded in a whisper. America darted back and asked, out of breath "What infant?" The world looked at him. Most had left when he said he was sick, so only England, China, Russia, Canada, France, Japan, Italy, and Germany remained. "You git! How stupid do you think we are? We saw that baby!" He turned to the others "R-right?" The other nations nodded "That's right, I saw it too, eh?" Canada whispered. America was ready to yank out his hair, how could he explain the infant? 'Damn you Juneau!' He swallowed and wet his suddenly dry lips. "Well, uh, y-you see. That was just my, uh, my…" Dammit! What gender was that friggin baby!? "My…kid." He finished. How else was he suppose to tell them, 'oh, by the way, there are forty-nine more of them running around, that's the youngest who's friggin gender is unknown to me'? Jeez, he hated his life. Sure being the Hero had it's advantages, for instance, how do you think those kids were made? Super cabbages? Though America heard England tell Sealand that babies came a goat with super powers. That's getting off topic, the only down side to that perk, was, well, _THEY_ were born.

* * *

"Uh, I'm sorry. I thought you said 'your kid', we both know that, you don't have kids America." England said rubbing a finger back and forth in his ear, as if trying to clean it. "No, you heard me right. My kid. That was Juneau. There are fifty kids in total." Canada fainted, France choked on his own tongue and the rest stood there looking like fish gasping for water. Russia suddenly realized something "Juneau is capital of Alaska, Alaska was one owned by me. That mean it's my baby too, da?" America glared at him "Hell no. Juneau is my kid and your not going to ever touch them! Got me?!" His voice went high and it cracked. "Wait. Why do you have so many children, aru?" China pressed, America shook his head in frustration "Why the Hell would I know? I accidentally made them with women over the years! I honestly don't know!" What I need is some Goddamn sleep! I can't think straight anymore!"

China stepped up, "Then why not let nations who've had to deal with children before deal with them, and you get sleep, aru?" America looked at him, hope gleaming in his eyes "Would you guys do that for me?" When a small bit of them, the one's who have raised nations before, nodded, silently answering him. He took them all into a great big bear hug "_THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! THANK YOU_~!" He let go and said "I hope you know my states capitals, they only respond to the capital's name. Like Alaska is Juneau. Massachusetts is Boston, oh, watch out for Sacramento, she's a doozy." The nations grew a tad bit worried. They didn't bother to learn his states' capitals, how would they talk to the children? America was already halfway up the stairs "Don't give Honolulu sweets, she's the calmest of the group, I don't need her insane too. They also have human names, you can use those too. The list is one the fridge." America was soon out of sight and you could hear his bedroom door close.

England peeked inside rooms, Japan was right behind him. Japan didn't seem as willing to help as he had before, it might have had something to do with America bringing up Honolulu. On the fridge were the largest amount of names England had ever seen. Written in America's best penmanship where forty-nine names. Here were a few of them.

_Austin= Texas_

_Jessie= Massachusetts _

_Rachel= California_

_Lilo= Hawaii_

_Marionette=Maryland _

_Mackenzie=Maine_

_Liam=New York_

_Nathanael=Connecticut_

_William=Wisconsin_

The list looked like it took America some time to write. Though, England wondered why Alaska wasn't on the list. Come to think of it, America hasn't even told them all Juneau's gender, it was like he didn't know. But what kind of a father didn't know their child's gender? When the Brit turned around he saw a boy in a black hoodie that covered his eyes. His nails had dirt and what looked like coal under them. "Hullo, which child are you?" He asked politely, before he knew it, he was on his stomach, the wind knocked out of him, and the child had spray painted on his good suit! There was a rustle of clothing and looked up to see the child rubbing the sleeves of the hoodie to the sides, breathing in an ominous fashion. "Uh…uh." It was all England could manage before a girl with a long crescent shape cowlick came in "Rachel! Dad said your not supposed to do that!" The girl had a thick Boson accent, so England guessed that this was Massachusetts. What was her name? Jessie, yes that was it, Jessie. "What the dickens is this!?" England demanded. The other paid no heed to him, "You know, dad's seen you without that silly black hoodie. He said you're very pretty under there, he also wants you to start talking, he says you have the voice of angel and that it was a shame you refuse to talk." There was another rustle of fabric and more heavy breathing. "Yeesh, your as bad as Austin, that kid won't talk to anyone." The breathing became angered "No, no, at least you have a form of communication, unlike Austin, who'll look at ya with that blank look. I swear, kids in glasses shouldn't be so creepy." England cleared his throat "Y-you don't seem the least bit phased by the fact the you have full grown men wandering around your house." Jessie glared at him "Can it Eyebrows, I'm still mad about those Tea Taxes." He stared at her "You certainly know how to hold a grudge, don't you?" She barley glanced at him "Yep." He sighed, England was going to be here awhile.

* * *

Japan wandered the house, he knew Amerika-kun's house as well as he knew his own. Though now he was excepting to be attacked at any given moment by a child Hellbent on revenge. He peeked into a room. Japan spotted the most adorable thing in his life, it was a little girl, barely able to walk, her hair was black with bright blonde running in it here and there, her skin was a deep tan, as if she had been set out in the oven like Amerika-kun's gingerbread cookies. She had a tropical wildflower in her hair; she wore kiddy shorts and tank top. In her hands was a small hand crafted teddybear, it was blue and on it's tummy were fifty stars and the bear had a red and white ribbon around it's neck. The small girl lay asleep with two others, the two looked similar, but they had what Amerika-kun called a Latino appearance to them one was a girl about six, the other was a boy who looked almost identical to the other, but all three lay asleep cuddling the smallest girl. Japan couldn't help it, he took out his camera and snapped a photo. This was going to be framed, the world had to see the cuteness. EVERYONE. They smallest girl shifted and sat up. She gave the cutest yawn known to history, she took one look at him before she screamed her lungs out.

* * *

**How does it feel Japan, to know that the cutest thing in the world, is someone you dropped a bomb on? Sucky I bet. Anyways, I couldn't believe how fast this story got reviews and follows and favorites. Thank you so much~! Please keep it up!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

**I still don't own Hetalia, just the OC's.**

* * *

Japan slammed his hands over his ears. How could someone so small scream so loud? If this kept up Amerika-kun would wake up, and that man needed his rest!

* * *

"Ah! Please don't scream, Amerika-kun might wake up!" That encouraged the girl to wail louder, daddy said he wouldn't come over! Why was he here? He wanted to hurt Honolulu, just like he did all those years ago. "DADDY~! DON'T LET JAPAN HURT ME AGAIN!" She sobbed, this was a dream, that's all, her daddy would wake her up and tell her it was a dream. It wasn't happening, why wasn't it ending? Her brother and sister were awake "¿¡Que Tal!?" They both yelled, still dazed. "Honolulu-chan! Wait, I didn't come here to hurt you! I came to, uh, apologize!" He said, she tensed. Apologize? For the pain she went through because of him? "Your-your here to apologize?" She sniffed, being a state, she has a little more intelligent than other two year olds. She had the knowledge of five year old. Japan nodded quickly "Hai, hai. I did, I did." He said.

Soon the man who hurt her land so many years ago was on the floor, bowing in his traditional way. His body was moving up and down rapidly. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry! I didn't know that Amerika-kun's states were personified at the time, I thought it would only hurt him! Not a little girl!" She blinked "Why would you want to hurt daddy?" He stopped bowing and looked up "Well, Amerika-kun's people had forced some rules onto my people many, many years ago, I was unhappy about it. At the time, Doitsu wanted to kill a certain group of people, my boss forced me into joining on his side. I realized that many of the Jewish were heading to America, so I declared war, even sent a letter, stating that America was at war. I bombed Pearl Harbor two days after it was sent."

She stared. Daddy had been at war for two days and didn't know it? Wow. The twin Hispanic states had curled back up into sleep. "I'll forgive you if you play with me, eat some ice cream with me" she stuffed the teddybear to her face "and promise you'll never try to hurt me again." She added "I promise."Mr. Japan said, getting up from the floor. She held out her pinky, her daddy showed her this. He looked at her extended pinky with confusion. "You hook your pinky around mine and you shake it." She explained, Mr. Japan hesitantly stuck out his pinky and wrapped it around hers. The two shook their pinkies like a handshake. She tried to climb over Phoenix, but Mr. Japan picked her up and put her gently on the floor. She grabbed his hand "Normally, we have to hide when people come over because daddy's afraid someone will try to take us away from him, but you seem nice now Mr. Japan!" He walked with her towards the kitchen "Arigato, I hope we can forget about Pearl Harbor." Mr. Japan wasn't as mean as he used to be.

* * *

France was on a mission, if Amérique's states were personified, than that meant all of the land he owned before America bought it was here too! Louisiana! The others! They must know how great he was! He could find comfort in children, he was no pedophile after all. That was Spain's job. He rounded a corner and bumped right into someone, the two of them tumbled landing on their derrières. A teenaged girl's voice murmured "Ah, sorry Monsieur." His head shot up, he stared at a girl, no older than sixteen, she had pale blonde hair and sapphire eyes, her voice was thick with a New Orleans French accent. "Ah, you are… Baton Rouge, non?" He asked, he hoped it was her at least. "Oui." She answered cautiously "Do not be afraid mon Cheri, I am France." She looked at him, then slapped him "You sold me! And my brothers and sisters! You are a sick man!" He was stunned, he pressed a hand to his cheek, sure, he'd been slapped before, but this seemed almost like a betrayal. He snapped from his thoughts, "Something's happened to the English Channel." And darted towards the disturbance.

* * *

'_How did I get suckered into this?_' England thought. If your wondering, this is how. England was ready to lose it, he hadn't done anything yet and he was pinned to the ground by two girls ready to kill him. Rachel, or Sacramento, left the room, only for a group of girls around Boston's age to waltz in. They all froze, they looked similar to Boston, but one had a long pony tail in her hair, sandy hair and skin. Her eyes were the color of tree bark. Another had similar appearance, identical in fact, save for the fact that this one had her hair into a braid. One had deep green eyes with America's face shape, her hair light brown. Another had her hair styled in a tight bun, it seemed like it would fall to shoulder length, her eyes were grey and her hair was a dirty blonde. The last one had beach blonde hair that went to her waist, her skin was a copper color and her eyes were lavender. Boston looked at them with a grin "Girls, meet the man who caused so much trouble for us and dad." Before he knew it he was at gun point by at least five teenaged girls. "N-now, l-let's be reasonable here ladies." One gave a cold smile "We are, that's why we're gonna kill you." England panicked "Wait! Can't we let bygones be bygones?" Their guns cocked "No? Listen, I-I'll do whatever you want to make it up. Promise." Boston signaled for them to lower their guns "Whatever we want?" She asked quizzically "Anything." He replied.

That's how he wound up in a bright pink, sparkly leotard with a matching tutu. Practicing Swan Lake, shortly after his make over, which ended in complete failure. They had tried everything to make his eyebrows a normal size. Waxing, plucking, shaving, trying to get those eyebrows off. But every time they turned to get the mirror, his eyebrows had magically grown back. His messy hair was brushed and put into pigtails, his fingernails were trimmed and painted with neon pink and yellow with blue hearts on them. He was forced to mascara, eyeliner, blush and lipstick. The girls told him he was the most "Pretty-ful" man in the world. He was so glad no one was there to witness his greatest embarrassment, especially not that frog. At that exact moment, France swung the door open.

* * *

**I actually feel bad for Iggy. Truly I do, that didn't stop me from writing it though. Japan and Honolulu are friends now! Yay~! I love every single person who's following this, or even review. I really like it when you favorite! So keep it up, please! Next chapter will include these characters: Italy, Germany and Japan with Hawaii. **

**Japan's sudden bowing was inspired by my friend Azamiblossom, who, during one of her PM's apologized for not updating. Just so you know Azami, you are awesome on so many levels, it's not even funny. **

**Prussia: Why is she more AWESOME than ME!?*sobs***

**there was a lot of history in this chapter, except the whole tutu and leotard thing for Iggy. Though, Azamiblossom says that Juneau would be older, though, Honolulu is older because the American's started to settle there before we made it a state, so many American Hawaiian kids were running around before Hawaii became good ol' 50.**

**Ameriko, out**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

**I've said it once, I'll say it a thousand times. I. Do not. Own. Hetalia. I. Only own. The plot. That is all**.

* * *

Italy was taking the sights of Ameica's home. It was so _BIG_! And pretty too! "Ve~ It's-a so pretty here!" Italy was taking in the beautiful architecture when, **BAM**! Walked right into someone. "Ve~ I'm sorry!" He cried "Please don't hurt me, I know-a that your America's children so you must be as strong as-a he is, I'll do anything that in-a reason, _JUST DON'T HURT ME!"_ A hand clamped over his mouth, "Dude, you gotta chill, that way, you seem much more gangsta." He looked at the boy, you may not know it, but Italy can see with his eyes closed because he uses echolocation, why do think he says "Ve~"? "Ve~ You look a lot like America!" Italy said, "Hm? Oh, thanks dude. I'm Albany, but you can call me Liam." Italy wasn't lying when he said he looked like America. His hair was the close to America's shade, though it had a lighter tint to it. Just like that guy, what was his name again? Colombia? Cambodia? Canadia! There we go, Albany had hair like Canadia! Albany didn't wear glasses, Italy thought they should only be on one kid, the one represented Texas. Take away the Nantucket hair, drop a foot, you have yourself Albany. 'Sembra abbastanza bello ...[1]' [**A/N: I figure their gonna think in there native tongues.**] "Ve~ Can I follow you? I don't want your mean fratelli and sorelle graziose to beat me up!" He chirped, Albany shrugged "Eh, why not?" Albany's phone buzzed, "Y'ello?…You did _WHAT_?! Oh, this I _gotta_ see! Columbia, you are a genius! What do mean you're Raleigh? My phone said you're Columbia. Why are using Columbia's phone?" Italy zoned out, he certainly argued with his family, Italy couldn't imagine fighting with Romano. "Yea, well Boston can kiss my ass. Tell Annapolis to keep him like that 'till I round up the others." He closed up his phone an grabbed Italy's elbow "Ve~ Wh-where are we going?" Italy asked "To get my bros, dude." Oh, why couldn't Italy be in the kitchen?

* * *

Germany was prepared, no doubt these children would be as bad as their father. He heard a large ruckus, he swung the door open, expecting two children fighting to see… a girl with wheat colored hair and pale blue eyes that matched her dress. Her hair was done into pigtails and lay on her shoulders with faded red bows, she almost seemed like a Seychelles cosplayer save for the fact her dress actually reached her knees, and her skin was pale and covered with freckles. The ruckus the German had heard was her dropping her things from her basket, "Vich one are you?" He said in a monotoned voice, she looked at her shoes, he looked at hers too, red sneakers covered in red glitter and red rhinestones. "My name is Topeka. But my human name is Dorothy." He arched an eyebrow, wasn't there a movie with a girl named Dorothy from Kansas? "Yes, yes, I know." She threw her voice into a high annoying one "'Follow the Yellow Brick Road!'" She sighed and shook her head, "I get teased all the time." She slapped her face lightly "Ah! Look at me! Telling you all this!" She gave a curtsy "I beg for your forgiveness kind sir." He was stunned, 'she begged for his forgiveness'? That was new, respect was always won, this was a first when he only said 'which one are you?' and got it. "You don't have to ask for forgiveness. There is nothing to apologize for." He said, it was true. She hadn't said said anything to offend him or anything stupid in which an apology was needed. "Oh, but there is! I was boring you with my problems when I don't even know your name!" Topeka cried "Deutschland. But my English name is Germany." This time she arched an eyebrow "Don't you make cars?"

"That's the power of German engineering." He deadpanned, she giggled "Well, Hr. Deutschland, would please help me pick my things?" He felt glad to assist.

* * *

Japan had to admit, Honolulu-chan was a very sweet girl, though she was afraid of her own shadow. The ex-enemies made to the kitchen to receive Honolulu-chan's ice cream, or as she called it "Her Special Ice Cream." The funny thing about Amerika-kun was that his freezer was on top of his refrigerator, Japan took one look at it and immediately started climbing on Amerika-kun's counters in attempt to reach it. When he lost his footing Japan tumbled right off the counter into the arms of a scary looking boy. His hair was dusty blond and his eyes were the color of crystals, he wore glasses similar to Amerika-kun's, his expression wasn't chipper like Amerika-kun's though, his face was blank, there were no wrinkles to show frowns or smiles, when Japan thought about it, the boy's expression wasn't hard, it was hardened, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked angry, he kinda looked like Su-san. 'Kodomo-tachi wa, sono OSOROSHĪ koto suru koto wa gōhōdesu ka[2]?' He thought, Honolulu-chan jumped up and down clapping "Yay! Austin caught Mr. Japan! Can you help us get my special ice cream too?" She asked with wide eyes, Austin, the personification of Texas shrugged and attempted to reach the ice cream from the freezer, though, Amerika-kun was taller meaning his arms were longer, it seemed Austin-kun's arms couldn't quite reach the ice cream. Japan snapped his fingers "Why not pick Honolulu-chan up and have her grab the ice cream?" Honolulu jumped up and down excitedly "Okay! Pick me Austin, pick me up!" She squealed, Japan thought he liked Amerika-kun's daughter better than Amerika-kun.

* * *

Once the Ice Cream was received from the valiant efforts of Honolulu and big brother Austin, Mr. Japan was reading the ingredients o her Ice Cream "Mango, Pineapple, strawberry, lemon, where is the milk? Oh, there it is, I thought Amerika-kun feeding you pure mixed up fruit." She giggled and held out her bowl. She'd never eaten Ice Cream from a bowl, only cones, so she wasn't sure how to eat it when she got it. "Mr. Japan?" She asked "Hai, Honolulu-chan?" He responded "Daddy normally has me eat from a ice cream cone…" he caught on, the ice cream cones were in a spot were Mr. Japan could reach without a problem. He scooped her ice cream from her bowl and plopped it right on a cone with such speed none of the ice cream hadn't had time to realized that Mr. Japan had moved it. "Wow! Your so cool Mr. Japan!" When she went to the table he heard him mutter something like it was the greatest thing in the world. "Watashi wa kūruna ndakedo...[3]" and Mr. Japan grinned.

* * *

**I'm so mean to Kanas, but every time I think Kanas, I think of the Wizard of Oz. New York still has sibling rivalry with my home state Massachusetts! Sorry if the story revolved around Lilo and Kiku, but I love writing about their new found friendship! Okay, translations!**

**[1] (Italian) He seems nice enough…**

**[2] (Japanese) Is it even LEGAL for kids to be that scary?**

**[3] I'm cool…**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**How many times do I have to say it?! I! WILL! NEVER! OWN! HETALIA! ヘタィア****! I also don't own the Lollypop guild song from the Wizard of Oz or American Lullaby by Gladys Rich**.

* * *

England was having the worst day of his immortal life. "_BWAHAHAHA_! L'angloterre! You look ridiculous! What ever happened to your 'Great British Empire'?" The frog was clutching his stomach, tears pouring down his face, gasping for breath between his fits of laughter. "Y-you frog! Why are YOU here?!" He screamed "Shh, L'angloterre, we wouldn't want to wake Amérique up, now would do we?" England folder his arms "If you must know, I just went through the worst form of Hell and your not helping." He said crossly. France continued laughing in the most Unappealing way. Italy and the rest of the original thirteen took it upon themselves to rush in. The teens laughed, while Italy stood there, an elbow resting on one of his folded arms, a hand on his chin and he opened his eyes and said "Ve~ You know? You don't look too bad in Pigtails Mr. England!" England lifted a hand to a pigtail and fluffed it "Oh, you really think so? I thought I looked stupid." The American with the New York accent struggled to speak between his own laughing fits "Y-y-you do look stupid!" England had had it! "Belt up, you little _BRAT_! I look gorgeous!" He stopped himself 'Bollocks! I sound like a high school girl!' He facepalmed, "That's it! I'm leaving!" England yelled, and with that, he stormed out, pigtails and all. He passed Japan and a small girl who broke into giggles, Japan looked worried "Ingurando-san, do you know your in-"

"Yes, I know pigtails and a leotard and tutu! _Don't ask!_" He huffed, and continued on his way.

* * *

After Germany and Topeka had collected her things the two started talking, mainly about the pests in their lives "My entire _FAMILY_ are pests. Always making fun of me!" She pouted just then two Latino children saw her proceeded to sing "_We represent the Lollipop Guild _

_The Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild. _

_And in the name of the Lollipop Guild _

_We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land!"_

The two darted off, laughing. Topeka looked crestfallen, how could Germany make her feel better after that? "Was zur Hölle?" He said, it slipped right off his tongue before he could stop it. She giggled America came down the hallway, he was stretching and yawning as if he just woke up. "Did ve vake America?" Germany asked him, America looked more refreshed, the bags under his eyes were gone and so weren't the blood shot color. His hair was wet and brushed, but he still yawned. "Yea dude. Though, you guys did a great job of keeping them quiet. I think I should jump back in." America said, Germany wasn't quite sure that they should leave just yet.

* * *

Topeka didn't want her new friend to leave, who was going to make her feel good about the teasing's she received? Just then her dad leaned down and whispered "Ya know… if your really a Dorothy, you could drop a house on them." She smiled, she didn't know her dad was funny! Honolulu came running up to him holding an Asian man's hand. "Daddy! Daddy! Meet my new friend Mr. Japan!" Their dad smiled and picked Honolulu up. "Oh, really? Nice to meet you Mr. Japan. You look just like MY best friend; Japan." Japan smiled, and Honolulu giggled "And me and Mr. Japan saw a funny man in a leotard and a tutu and piggy-tails!" America laughed "Oh really? What did his face look like?" Honolulu threw hands to her face and cover her eyebrow "He looked like this!" Their father laughed the hardest they've ever seen. "Japan, _please_ tell you have a picture of this!" The Asian man, Japan, shook his head, a large smile on his face. "Sorry Amerika-kun, I don't." America shrugged "Guess I gotta see for myself!"

* * *

Russia was dead set on seeing his Alaska, he opened doors as if he knew it's lay out, which he didn't, so he often found the wrong room. Finally he opened the door to a small nursery. In it was a small cradle, it was white with polar bears painted on it and forget-me-nots. He peeked inside the cradle, in it was a small baby, it rather reminded him of him and his family. "Privet dear Juneau, how are you?" He asked innocently, Juneau frowned, then it's face crumpled and it's eyes built up with tears. "_WHAAA_~!" The small child wailed, kicked, and threw around it's arms. Russia didn't like this, why was it crying? He was caught off guard when it threw it's pacifier, then it's bottle and all the content in the crib. Which was quite a bit. America slammed open the door. "_GET AWAY FROM THERE!_" He screamed, the American rushed to the bed and gingerly lifted the small baby "Hey, there. Don't cry, daddy's here now…" he cooed, his voice went hushed and soothing. Singing soon filled the room:

_"Hush-a-bye you sweet little baby and don't you cry any more._

_Daddy has gone to his stockbroker's office a keepin' the wolf from the door._

_Nursie will raise the window shade high,_

_So you can see the cars racing by._

_Home in a hurry each daddy must fly_

_To a baby like you._

_Hush-a-bye you sweet little baby and close those pretty blue eyes._

_Mother has gone to her weekly bridge party to get her wee baby the prize._

_Nursie will turn the radio on_

_So you can hear a sleepy-time song,_

_Sung by a lady whose poor heart must long_

_For a baby like you."_

Russia watched in amazement as the small child started to calm down and started curl into America's chest. The song ended and the American held the baby to his shoulder, though the baby wasn't asleep, it certainly stopped crying. "What in God's name are you doing here!?" He whispered angrily, Russia shrugged "I wanted to see Juneau." America glared daggers at him "I told you to stay away from them." Again, Russia shrugged "Da, but when have I ever listened to you?" They stood there glaring the other one down. Juneau suddenly pulled at America's hair "Ow!" America winced, then laughed "Okay, okay. What do want?"

The parental side of America was rather comical, but the baby seemed to love it when America lifted up the front of it's shirt and blew raspberries on it's tummy. When he did, the infant would squeal in delight. "Are you hungry? Is that it?" He asked the infant with a big smile, he had completely forgotten that Russia had been the room it seemed. Because when he turned to go to the kitchen he saw Russia and his glare returned. "Stay away from Juneau, got it?" He snapped, America shouldered him upon exiting.

* * *

America couldn't believe that guy! How _dare_ he go searching for Juneau! After all, that jerk sold Alaska, so why should he care about Juneau anymore? It was his baby after all. America had reached the kitchen without him noticing, so his knee banged hard against the counter "Ah, _FU_- uh, Fudge!" He hated euphemisms. He placed Juneau in the high-chair and got out the Special Spoon, the Special Spoon was like any other baby spoon, but this one was covered in Forget Me Not patterns.

The green baby food-he never really bothered with the name but he thought it was Strained Peas- was Juneau's favorite. He place the bottle on the counter and twisted the cap a little too hard. He was still angry that the Russian was sneaking around trying to find Juneau when he slept, so upset that he broke the bottle when he opened it. Glass flew over the counter and onto the floor "Ah, shoot." Boston was about to walk in, so he called out "Don't come in here Jessie, I spilled glass." Boston swiftly turned on her heel and walked in the other direction. "Alright, but I just heard Rachel talk." She replied "Beautiful isn't it?" He smiled. She really did have the voice of an angel, and she was a pretty girl. A side from what most people would think, Rachel wasn't a big sissy, she was more of a punk gangster. With spray paint. He looked over to Juneau to make sure his baby didn't get glass into it's grip, he saw the baby had not only somehow gotten the baby food, but had smeared it all over itself. He looked over it. He still didn't know the true gender of it, so he decided that a bath would not only clean the baby, but tell him what gender it was as well.

* * *

After he cleared away all the glass, America filled up the kitchen sink, he didn't feel like turning on the tub and kneeling uncomfortably. He discovered that parenting was rather easy when one had sleep. Juneau was a girl. Taking out he scribbled onto the sheet of human names:

_Juno= Alaska_

The names were pronounced to same, who'd notice the difference? After washing the baby he discovered the states had been using Juno's other clothing to make stuffed toys, so he pulled out his old fashioned nightie. Once the nightie was on he tied the red ribbon around the collar. "There!" He cried as he finished. Just then England came sneaking in.

* * *

**Yet ANOTHER chapter, DO~NE! Let's keep it up with the follows, and the faving, oh! And review! I love reviews, I know your reading, so friggin review!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**_WARNING_****: READ AT YOUR RISK, THIS CHAPPY CONTAINS: FLUFF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Do I really need to keep saying this?*sighs* fine. I don't own Hetalia. This chapter will involve fighting, stupid laws, then FLUFF~!**

* * *

America turned around and spotted England in pigtails, a tutu and a leotard, as soon America saw him, he burst into laughter "_DUDE! A HAHAHA! W-WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT!?"_ Juno started to giggle too at the sight of America laughing. "If I must tell you, your daughters held me at gun point and I stupidly said I do anything they wanted me to, to make up for the Revolution." England said, glancing to the side. America chuckled 'They're so getting extra ice cream for this.' He thought "Well, you can change out of those now, Iggy." There were loud screams being emitted from the other room. "_YOUR SO STUPID, LIAM!"_ Jessie screamed "_AT LEAST MY PEOPLE DON'T NEED A PERMIT TO HAVE A GOATEE!"_ Liam screamed back. "Guys can we please calm down?" Atlanta cried, she smelled of peaches; her hair was a light brownish blonde, her skin was a mix of African American and White, her eyes were a brilliant sky blue. Atalanta continued "At least you could agree that I haven't a weird law in my state." Boston looked at her "Oh, yeah? What about it being illegal to tie giraffes to telephone poles?" Molly blushed, "That's a perfectly understandable law!"

"Where would you get the giraffe?"

America started to laugh, his kids had some weird laws. "Well, in California there's a $500 fine for molesting butterflies." They giggled, then looked at Sacramento "Your on the run for molesting a butterfly, aren't you?" Liam asked.

Rachel pulled back the hoodie to glare at him, as America said before, Rachel was _VERY_ pretty, her face could send any model out of a job, her eyes were a piercing blue, almost a steely shade, her hair was straight blonde and cropped to frame her face, her skin was dusted with a golden tint, and she spoke, hard yet soft, sweet yet demanding "Liam, shut up before I kill you." Everyone was stunned except America, of course he was ready for Rachel to talk at any time. "Decided to join the world of speech?" America joked, in all of this, he forgot about Juno. Then there was her wail, and Russia's voice "Do not be afraid, Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" America paled and called out before running towards his daughter in need "Excuse me as I go save Juno." He darted down the hall all the way to Russia who held a squirming, crying Juneau. America slammed into him, he dropped Juneau. "_NO_!" And just like that, Juno wasn't falling, she was safely in the arms of a small Asian man "Nihao, glad to see me, aru?"

The baby giggled as she was handed back to America, China turned and did something America never thought he had the balls to do. Slam Russia over the head with a wok "_NĪ DÀODĪ SHÌ ZENME XIĀ DE, Ā LŪ?[1]_" Russia winced at China's sudden change of demeanor "I wanted to see Juneau, but it-"

"She"

"_SHE_- seems afraid of me, da?" Russia had a crestfallen look, then America decided "Hey Juno? Can you say 'Coka Cola' for daddy?" America crooned, Russia glared at him then Juneau gurgled "Coka Cola Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!" America sighed in content, Russia looked delighted that she picked something up in her time of being owned by him, China was left confused. **_Wild China became confused!Wild_** **_China hurt himself in his confusion!_**

**_Critical hit! _**

**_It was super effective! _**

**_Wild China fainted!_**

After America gathered China and his daughter, he decided to go the kitchen and start up dinner. He paused as he passed the living room, there were forty-nine states watching "_The Wizard of Oz._" what was depressing about that was little Honolulu was pointing out problems with the stories and songs. "Why would they check to see if she's alive if there's a house on her?"

Twenty minutes later, America called in the states and the Nations for dinner. America smiled as they came in "Hey guys, how was your movie?" Boston plopped down into a chair "Dad,we just listened to two year old break down '_The Wizard of Oz.'_ I'm not _just_ bored; I'm _completely_ and _sincerely_ bored." She said with irked expression, America turned to her and pressed kiss to her forehead "You like being a smart-ass don't you?" He said while rolling his eyes. His sleeve was tugged, he looked down and saw Honolulu "What is it baby?" He asked with a smile "Daddy, if the Wicked Witch of the West dies because she got wet, how does she take baths?" America now understood what she meant. "She didn't, so she was a mean ol' stinky witch." Honolulu's mouth was a perfect "O" America grabbed her from under her armpits and seated her a booster seat. This parenting thing wasn't so bad once your kids stopped fighting. America had insisted the first day the states got there, that there would be fighting at his kitchen table. They had so far kept very good on that. Until tonight.

* * *

**This was a very nice chapter, not as fluffy as my last one, but just enough to notice. I've never received so many follows and favorites in my entire writing career! Keep it up, and drop a review while your at it.**

**[1] WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, ARU?**

**Ameriko, out**.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**WARNING****!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FATHERLY! MATURE! AMERICA!**

**If I owned Hetalia, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, now would** **it?**

* * *

The one night when Boston and Albany couldn't not try to kill each other was, by far, the worst day of America's life. It all started, with a push. As the Joker once said, "Insanity, as you know, is like Gravity, all it takes is a little…push." And that push led to a shove, which led to a punch, then kick, which led strangling. The nations could believe their eyes, America's kids must have made him look like the worst dad in history!

But let's think back to history, after America declared independence, it didn't take long for the other members of the Common Wealth to declare their independence, Hong Kong left, India wasn't too far behind him, Australia didn't last long in that Common Wealth either, the only one who stayed the longest, was Canada, and he asked for his independence. Speaking of Canada, America wondered if he could get his brother's help in prying the two teenagers apart. Then America was forced to use drastic measures to insure that the two separated from the other's throat without them going back later "_IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW, I'M GROUNDING YOU BOTH FROM THE T.V FOR A MONTH, AND I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR STATE'S BUDGET!" _The two pulled away so fast, it was nothing but a blur. America looked at the others with the same upset look, "That goes for all of you, I told you from the beginning 'no fighting at the dinner table'! I expect this to never happen again." The states nodded quickly in complete terror that their father raised his voice in anger. "I am very disappointed in you guys right now, you should know better than to let petty things get in the way of family." The children suddenly grew an interest in their shoes. "Now I don't, ever, want to see this thing happen when we have guests." He continued, "Now, lets get on with dinner." He said, the children scurried to their chairs, the entire continent of the US ate in silence, save a few "Pass the butter" or "Can you hand me a napkin?" The few who took the liberties to talk were the nations, who decided it might be a good idea to start idle chit-chat. "America, how long have these children been in your care?" England(who changed out of tutu, leotard, and pigtails, though his eyelashes were thicker and darker) asked, America shrugged and looked at the calendar "Three weeks. Give or take a day or two." He replied, England's silver clattered as he dropped his fork, "This is why you haven't been yourself! You watching over children without asking for help!" America facepalmed "I wasn't sure how you'd guys would handle it." He replied. After dinner he and the states said their farewell's to their new friends, America had to turn off the T. V to get a few of them in bed, he read bed time stories and sing to put the younger ones to sleep. Finally when all the states were fast asleep, America quickly finished his paper work for tomorrow's World Meeting, and went straight to bed.

* * *

At the meeting the next day, all of the female nations jumped him at the door. "Is it true?" Seychelles asked, America was flooded by girls, color growing in his face as they tried to get as close to him as possible, leaving his out of his comfort zone. "I-is what true?" America stuttered "Is it true that you really have children?" Hungary pressed, the rest nodded with eager smiles "Well, y-yes. Th-their my states." Normally he'd have a little more confidence talking to girls, but right now that wasn't possible, because 1) they were asking about his kids and 2) they normally didn't swam him like bees to a flower. Who knew kids would change their dislike towards him? Even Belarus seemed eager to talk about his states. "So their all your sons and daughters?" Vietnam said nodding, her face bright with excitement. "Y-yea. They are." His shyness and the new found knowledge of kids made the girls squeal with joy, Ukraine, who was, as we know, a very shy woman asked "Can we see them after the meeting?" The other girls nodded and gave him pleading looks, his face was now completely red, "S-sure! O-of c-course!" The women darted off to their chosen chairs, signaling him to sit next to them. He finally decided to sit next Vietnam, he was shocked to she how excited and eager she was to have him sit there. He shook his head and sighed, what did just get himself into?

* * *

The states were not aware that their father was bringing home more guests, when they found out, the boys didn't really care. The girls on the other hand… well, lets just say they weren't too pleased. Boston Augusta pulled him aside, Augusta AKA Mackenzie, whispered angrily "Why didn't you tell us more people were coming?!" America gave her an exasperated look "I didn't know either! They jumped me at the meeting and I didn't know what else to say!" The female nations suddenly realized that their host wasn't there with them. "America, is something wrong?" He turned to them, to late to take back the promise. "Nope, need a tour?"

* * *

**This is one of those off chapters, so…**

**I don't know why I wrote this, but I did, I thought, "Hey, girls like guys with kids. America has kids, why not bring in the girl nations?" So…yea. Just…yea. Review and don't hate me!**

**Ameriko, fearing for a my life**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: crib intruder.

**I doth not ownth the mightiness of Pathetic Italy (Hetar is Japanese meaning useless/pathetic in a cutesy way, Italia is the Japanese word for Italy).**

* * *

The boy states were busy ogling the female nations, not that they noticed. They were too busy enjoying the sight of such cute little kids! Vietnam couldn't believe the idiot America had the genetic capability of spawning the world's most adorable children. So far, the girls were keeping their distance while the boys went right up and started talking to them. The only girl that started to talk to the female nations was a small little girl that Japan showed them a picture of. Honolulu, she remembered, though she was a little offended that the first thing Honolulu said to her was "You look like Mr. Japan, are you his mommy? Or his sister?" Japan was much older than her! Why would anyone assume that she was Japan's mother? She shook it off and decided to follow the small child to the "toy room" to play with the dolls and dress-up.

* * *

Belarus had heard from her handsome, wonderful, big brother Russia, that there was a small infant that looked a lot like them all. Belarus was a little afraid that this child might big brother Russia and America's love child. So she decided to tell the other girls about it, though they seemed more interested in the fact that America had small children in his house. A few were worried about what they were doing with him. Her stupid sister seemed interested in the infant as well, but for a different reason. Ukraine just wanted to see the baby her brother had told about and to see if it we cute as everyone said it was.

Belarus was as silent as a whisper as she crept down the hallways, her stockings muffling the sound of her footsteps. She couldn't have that American fool discover that she was here to steal back the baby and give it to older brother. When she'd bring it, he'd realize how loyal she was to him and they'd be married at once without another thought or complaint. She cautiously peered into rooms, until she finally came across the room she was looking for, in it was a cradle just as her brother described, though the room was different, her brother said the room had been white, now the room held a soft glow as the room filled up with sunlight, the room was smelled faintly of wet paint, the walls where it met the floor was painted a grassy to emerald green, with large painted forget-me-nots, from above the grassy design were sky blue with puffy white clouds painted across the walls, as she walked in she felt a plush carpet and looked down to discover it the same color of the painted grass. She idly wondered who his decorator was so she could hire him/her to paint her and Russia's baby's room. As she drew closer she saw a small bundle wrapped in a red-white and blue blanket. She peered inside, expecting the worst, instead, she saw a small baby, an infant really, inside of the cradle kicking and playing with a small polar bear toy. It looked up at her with bright eyes, it giggled, and blew little raspberries at her. It smiled a wide toothless grin and held out a chubby baby hand. "Coka-Cola kolkolkolkolkolkolkol." It was gurgled. It was rather…cute. She shook the thought from her mind. No, the only cute baby that should exist would be her's and Russia's.

She lifted the infant. All she needed to do was to throw it down and crack open it's stupid little head. No, no, she could steal it and claim part of American territory, making her brother's land even larger. But how could she sneak it out without him noticing? She heard footsteps, they fell hard against the hard wood floors, no fear of getting in trouble, meaning it was their house, America was coming. A second set were with him as well, light and feminine, though with a characteristic boinging sound. Ukraine. She quickly dropped the baby into the cradle, she slipped out of the room, as silently as she entered. She'd get her chance…

* * *

Ukraine quickly followed the American into a room, it was so beautiful! It simply took her breath away. "Who painted this room?" She asked in awe, America sheepishly raised his hand and said "Well, I did." She gasped "You must be joking!" America looked a little offended "No, it took a little while, but I managed to paint like her state." She looked around the room "But, your art is horrible!" She realized what she said "Ah! I am sorry! I meant, uh, that, um, well-" America waved his hand to signal her to stop "It's people I suck at drawing, nature is whole 'nother subject." She nodded, she understood. She crept a little closer to the cradle, inside the baby looked ready to cry, soon tears came and the baby's wails were heard across the house. America rushed over to Ukraine "What happened?" America asked, Ukraine panicked "I'm not sure, she just started crying!" America gently gripped the child as if he was afraid he might break her. He held the baby close to him and started to bounce her up and down, rubbing her back in round circles "Sh, Sh, it's okay, it's okay. What's the matter? What is your malfunction?" He joked lightly "I'm sorry, you probably didn't do anything, she might be scared of new people." He apologized, she shook her head, "It's alright, I guess I'm just scary." She felt tears sting her eyes, she scared a little baby! She must be so ugly, Belarus always so much more pretty, she wished she had her good looks, then babies wouldn't cry when they saw her. "Hey, what's this?" America asked to no one in particular. She noticed what he meant, on the back of the little states head was a large bruise the sized a fist. That must have hurt quite a bit. "C'mon kiddo, let's put a little ice on that bruise."

The two entered the kitchen though America stepped on a toy car that one of the kids left out. Before he fell, he bent arms so the baby wouldn't be dropped, though his elbows hit the ground "FUDGE!" He yelled, he got up and called out for someone to pick up the cars. He pulled some ice out of his freezer, put it in a small ziplock bag, and wrapped a paper-towel around it. "Why use the paper towel?" Ukraine asked, he blinked and smiled "If I don't, then Juno's more capable of getting frostbite, and that'd be worst than a bruise." She nodded "Oh, okay." She might need to know this later. The bruising became a lighter shade and the crying stopped. "There we go, I think we should show the others this little cutie." She nodded, this baby needed to be show to the world!

* * *

**Yay~! I hope this chapter makes up for the crappy one last time! It's so fluffy! Who doesn't love a good fluff chapter? I LOVE FLUFF! IT'S FLUFFTASTIC! **

**Ameriko, out**.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**As much as we wish I did, I do not own Hetalia**.

* * *

America held a teary eyed Juno next to equally teary eyed Ukraine. He trusted Ukraine not to scare the baby, because Canada had trusted her and taken her people in after the Soviet Union fell to pieces. He figured, if Canada trusts her, then he could too. So far his hunch was right, she was very concerned about little Juneau and her well being. "I wonder how Belarus will like her?" Ukraine wondered out loud, America shrugged "Eh, she'd probably be worried about it getting in the way of her marrying Russia." Ukraine laughed, "так, knowing her, she would be worried about that!" America chuckled, this wasn't so bad. He heard voices from the Toy Room. As quiet as a mouse he handed Juno over to Ukraine, and opened the door, just enough to peer inside. He almost cracked up, inside was Honolulu trying to get Vietnam into a small sparkly green dress "Please Ms. Vietnam? Please?" She pleaded, America knew Viet hadn't a prayer when Honolulu pulled out the puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "Oh alright. But just this once!" America was almost tempted to watch Vietnam put the dress on, but allowed her some privacy to change into her new little costume. America did, however, have to hold back his laughter when Honolulu asked "Ms. Vietnam, what those lumps on your chest?" America snickered lightly as he took the baby back from Ukraine. "Thanks." He whispered, he waited for Honolulu to give him a signal letting him know it was alright to go in, it finally came when she said "You look so pretty Ms. Vietnam! Just like a princess!" America swung open the door, alerting them of his presence "But no one looks prettier than my Angels." America said as he walked in, though, he had to admit, Viet did look good in that dress.

Vietnam whirled around and gasped "How long have you been there?" America snickered "Long enough to hear '_Ms. Vietnam, what are those lumps?'_" He teased, her face turned a deep red, and she threw a shoe at him. "Oh, yea, by the way, meet Juneau, the state of Alaska." Vietnam completely forgot about her embarrassment when she saw the baby "It's so cute!" She squealed, America never pegged her as the squealing type, but you learn something new every day. "What's wrong with Juno's head, daddy?" Honolulu asked, Vietnam gasped at her "That wasn't a very nice thing to say!" It seemed Honolulu picked something from Japan, because as she realized that she offended her sister, she was on her knees bowing in the traditional Japanese way "I'm sorry Juno, I didn't mean it like that! I meant why is there a big blotch on her head?" America smiled "It's nothing, but it seemed Juno managed to hurt herself in her crib, that's all." Though, now America wasn't so sure… that bruise looked as if someone dropped her, not like she had fallen. But who would drop his kid? He shook it off as Parental Paranoia. No one would want to hurt sweet little Juneau, right?

* * *

Indianapolis hated his life, he wore a beat up leather jacket with a white button up shirt and blue jeans. There was a reason he hated his life, he hated it because- "_INDY 500~! HE'S ROUNDING THE CORNER! OH MY! HE'S MAKING A LEFT TURN! HE_'S MAKING ANOTHER LEFT TURN! I WONDER WHAT HE'LL DO NEXT!" That's why… he facepalmed, okay, so that wasn't his most proudest achievements in life, but did it really need to come back and bite him in the butt all the time? No, it certainly did not. "Jeffie, I hate you, you know that?" Jefferson was probably one of the few states with the other gender's name. His sister might have been his only friend, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoying. "Yep~!" Jefferson chirped, that girl was unnaturally hyper, her hair was tan and rather shaggy, her bright blue t-shirt complemented her deep emerald eyes, her skin was covered in freckles and she wore jeans rolled up to her knees, she had her Gator hat pulled up high so you could her smirk as clear as day. "Howdy, bro!" He sighed "We both know that's not your accent, so stop mimicking it." She laughed "Alright, alright, I'll stop with the accent." Suddenly Jefferson shut up. She seemed to listening to something, "Someone with Juneau!" She said, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him down two hallways to over hear that Belorussian(1) woman murmuring "That little brat, Juneau will be big brother's once more! I'll just take the brat when he isn't there!" She turned to Indianapolis "Kidnapper!" She whispered quietly, "What do we do Indy?" He grabbed her wrist this time "We do somethin' 'bout it." He smirked "Time to see this Hot Rod get to work." Jefferson giggled, "Yeah!"

* * *

Belarus was suddenly interrupted by two of that American's brats stopping her in the hall "What do you want?" She snapped, the girl pulled out a pile of ropes, while the other came at her with a baseball bat, she hadn't prepared for a fight, so she was knocked out conscious. What felt like minutes later, she cracked open an eye to see pure darkness. She felt cramped and stuffy and it was rather hard to breath. Was this Hell? Or purgatory? She was too far gone for Heaven, that much she knew. Suddenly light streamed in from above, and a familiar face appeared in her range of vision "Ms. Belarus! Why are hogtied and in a box?!" Lithuania gasped, she groaned, 'Čamu?[1]' She thought, then she blacked out.

* * *

With the rest of the female nations, they were too busy fawning over Juneau to notice that Belarus had gone missing. "Aww! She's so cute!" Seychelles cooed, Hungary squealed "That is the cutest baby I've ever seen!" Some of them couldn't help but just squeal at the adorableness. "She's so sweet!" Vietnam giggled, America chuckled "I know, like sugar dipped in caramel and molasses, right?" The girls nodded, they were just loving this baby! If only they knew how difficult his life was, and this baby didn't exactly help. Columbia and Raleigh came running up to him "Daddy~!" They both whined, then again, none these kids helped. He sweatdropped, what could they possibly want now? "When's dinner~?" They asked with puppy eyes. He sighed and checked his watch, 7:45. He may as well get started on supper. He sighed again "Well, I better get started on that, huh?" Though he had had the states for three weeks or so, he was still getting used to their eating behavior, though America was relieved that none were vegans, meaning meat would always be off the meal menu. But, some of the states, like Honolulu, had problems with certain meats, for instance, it's against Honolulu's people's beliefs to eat pork, so ham was never served to her, neither was bacon or sausages. The others had preferences, but one meal they all enjoyed was chicken. Didn't matter how they cooked it, chicken was always an option for dinner. So that's what's for dinner.

* * *

After everyone had eaten and the girls had to leave before people that they lived with/near noticed they weren't there. "Bye Ms. Vietnam! Come back soon, and bring Mr. Japan with you!" Vietnam had looked back, smiled, waving "Sure thing Lilo." America set out on his paper work, leaving his children to try to find a way for them to entertain themselves for a few hours.

* * *

The kids didn't seem to get the memo that America was busy. Every five minutes or so someone would barge in while playing tag or something, or something would brake leaving America having to clean it up. When he finally sat down after rounding up the youngest of the states up for baths, it was about, eeh, almost 10:00. America still had to sign a whole mess of legal papers for his boss, and try and pay off his debt to the others. And still have time to get the house cleaned before Canada got there tomorrow morning to keep up their trading agreement.

Exhausted, America crawled into his bed, just as he was about to drift into sleep, he felt something tug at his blanket, cracking an eye open, America attempted to see who it was, but that would be very difficult because 1) the room was rather dark and 2) America had taken off his glasses, so for all he knew, it was a wild mongoose. Reaching out to his night table, America grabbed his glasses and sleepily placed them on his face. He squinted in the dark to make out a small little Latino girl "What's the matter Santa Fe?" He asked groggily, Santa Fe looked at her farther with an embarrassed look, he could tell she was embarrassed because when she was, she spoke Spanish in attempt to throw you off. But America had enough Hispanic people in his country to actually be considered a Hispanic country. What she said in English was "I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you for tonight?" America smiled, now he knew how Iggy had felt, these kids really depended on him, he certainly hasn't going to let 'em down, now was he? "Alright Juanita. You sleep in my bed for the night." She crawled in the bed curled up under the covers. America pressed a kiss to her head "Ti amo, chica." He teased, she didn't like it when he kissed her head, she felt she was too old to be treated like that. But tonight, she didn't seem to care, she sighed contently and she drifted to sleep. If only he was as lucky, it was about 2 AM before sleep decided to mug him.

* * *

In the morning America was racing all over the house trying to clean the place up. He was about ready to pull all his hair out "You kids could at least _TRY_ to help!" He could count the amount of kids who helped him on one hand. That's five, take away three…well there's how many kids that helped. America's door bell rang, he was about to answer it when Juneau started to get fussy, he grabbed a bottle of formula and Juno, feeding her while answering the door. Canada looked surprised, then a suppressed smile made it's way to the Canadian's face "What's so funny?" America snapped irritably, Canada started to crack up "Y-you-you look like an overworked housewife!" The American looked down at himself, he was still in his pajamas, a white apron was tied to his waist and a white bandanna was wrapped on his head, with Juneau thrown into the concoction and the fact he hadn't prepared himself for his brother's arrival, he did, in fact, look like an overworked housewife. "That's not funny dude! I've so many kids to deal with right now it's now even funny!" Canada wiped the tears he got from over laughing "Yes, yes, I'm sorry, but you looked so funny!" The Canadian chuckled. "Canada, don't make me punch you…" Canada decided he'd better shut up about it. "S-s-sorry." He stuttered, America let him and as the two passes the living room, he swore to God, if Canada wasn't there he'd go berserk on that T.V. as much entertainment as the kids got, it wasn't enough for them to leave him alone when he needed a nap or to get his work done. "You didn't sleep too good last night did you?" Canada asked, the American shook his head "Nah, I slept awful last night." Canada sighed "Listen, you go take a nap and I'll watch the kids, alright?" America stared at him "Seriously bro?" The Canadian nodded, a small smile on his face. "Thanks dude." America charged up the stairs, leaving the Canuck to his fate.

* * *

**This chapter is a little long and it's got a lot about parenting, but then again, I seem to have a knack for parenting in these chappys. My mum runs a daycare with small children ranging from the ages, so I'd hope I'd know how to deal with them. Btw, I'm fifteen. But I'm the most heavily experienced fifteen year old in my town. So…yeah. Please review, follow, and favorite! America depends on it soldier! **

**(1) A Belorussian is a citizen of Belarus, Belarussian is the langauge, there is a difference!**

**[1] Why?**

**Ameriko, out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten **

**I know you guys want me to own Hetalia so this fic becomes reality, but sadly, it isn't mine. :c super sad face, I know. Believe me, I KNOW**!

* * *

Canada's first thought was 'They'll probably think I'm their dad too...' He wet his lips and opened his mouth to speak when "Who the heck are you?" He blinked, "You know I'm not America?" He started, then added "Wait! You noticed me at all?" A few gave him strange looks, others arched their eyebrows, soon a girl with curly blonde hair, a load of mascara and eyeliner stepped forward and said "We like, totally know you're not our dad. It's like, totally obvi." She put her hand on her hip "A-and which one are you?" Her jaw dropped "_I'M LIKE, TALLAHASSEE!_" She screamed, Canada jumped "R-right. Well I'm Canada, and I'm technically your uncle, since America is my brother." They frowned, Tallahassee charged forward with a steak knife "E-easy th-there!" He yelped "Wait! Don't try to stab your uncle! What would your father say?" He chittered, she scowled "I don't like, care, cuz I don't I don't like you." He gulped and looked to his many nieces and nephews for some help, none seemed to be coming "Wait! Listen, to make up for whatever I did to upset you, I'll make you guys breakfast…if you haven't eaten yet." He squeaked, she lowered the serrated blade "That's like, it? That's all your goin' like, do? Like, make breakfast?" She asked, he nodded "Yes, yes! Your dad said I made the best pancakes he's ever had!" She looked at him "Alright, make pancakes jerk-wad." Canada heaved a sigh of relief as the girl put the knife down. He rushed off to the kitchen to get started.

Halfway through the baking process, a knife went sailing and sliced a few strands of hair, narrowly avoiding his longest strand. He whipped around quickly. Standing there was Tallahassee holding long knives, Canada could see his refection in those knives. Canada reacted on instinct and the deed was done before he could stop. The Canadian reached over and started to pin her to the nearby wall by throwing America's butcher knifes. The blades buried themselves at least three inches into the wood, her body was narrowly missed only catching the cloth in her outfit. The other children had watched in horror as their shy, scared uncle suddenly became lethal and terrifying, Canada decided to make it look like he did it on purpose "_THAT'S_ why you don't mess with an ex storm shock trooper." He knew he had their attention and decided to press his luck "Now you're going to listen to me until your dad wakes up, 'til then, your under _MY_ watch." They nodded their heads quickly, as if afraid he'll do it again. He smiled smugly, this parenting thing wasn't so hard.

* * *

It was two hours later when America woke up. The first thing that came to him as weird was that the house was suddenly unusually quiet. As if everyone was afraid to talk or run or play, changing into some real clothes(a graphic tee and some jeans) America went to investigate; America found the kids in the kitchen eating lunch with fearful expressions. America noticed that his wall suddenly sported thin holes in them, he'd have to have those looked at by a carpenter or something. "Hey, Canada! How were the kids? Not too much trouble were they?" Canada had a smile tugging at the corners of his lips "Not as much as you'd think, eh?" The Canadian agreed to continue their trade and renewed their contract, as he left America turned to his states "Don't you wanna give Uncle Canada a hug before he goes back to Ottawa?" The kids rushed the Canuck in hugs and then dashed off. "So anything interesting happen while I was asleep?" America asked, Canada's smile again played at his mouth. "No, nothing really." The brothers hugged and said their farewells.

* * *

America went back inside, ready to continue cleaning his trashed home. When he looked into the living room, however, he discovered it spotless, dust seemed afraid to settle on the now re-polished surfaces. "Did you guys clean the house?" He asked the kids, they nodded, Tallahassee scowled, her cloths seemed to have rips in them, he guessed it was popular in Florida now. The house was rather quiet for the rest of the day, the kids didn't even fight with him when it was time for bed.

America snuggled under his covers and fell right asleep. A few hours later, he felt himself being shaken awake, groaning, he waved a hand telling them to knock it off and turned with his back now facing them. The shaking did not cease, fed up and fully awake, America turned over and snapped on his glasses and lamp. He blinked a bit, trying to get used to the light, it had to be the light, there was no way Austin was in his room. After he was sure his eyes were adjusted he refocused on the state in front of him. Austin stood at the side of his bed holding his cowboy pillow like a lifeline with a shy/scared look on his face. He opened his mouth and spoke. Now this is the first time in America's time with the states that Austin has spoken, so it wasn't surprising that his voice was rough and gravelly "Can I stay with you for the night? I had a nightmare…" Now this struck him as odd, what did this guy dream of? Austin, was eleven, but his height and muscle could have easily passed him off as thirteen. America sighed and lifted the covers, releasing all of his hard earned warmth "Get under here, Cowboy." Austin quickly huddled beneath the covers with his father. "Hey, dad?" Austin rasped, "Yea Cowboy?" America replied "C-can you not tell anyone about this? Ever?" America chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair "No promises." Austin smiled, just a bit. America reached over to the boy, plucking off his glasses, taking off his own at the same time, he neatly placed them on the bedside and switched off the light. The two remained like that for a bit, both a little awkward. Austin rasped "Dad? Do you- do you think I'm a good son?" America was more than a little surprised, he didn't think his son would have confidence issues. He smiled reassuringly even though he knew Austin couldn't see it. "Of course you're a good son. I couldn't have asked for a better one. You could talk more, I mean for a while there you had me worried you were mute." He joked, but continued "Now how 'bout we get some sleep Cowboy? We got a big day a head of us." He heard a shift of the pillow to tell him that Austin was nodding, his son then yawned "If your ever wondering, your a great dad." America's heart leapt for joy, he smiled and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Turns out, it wouldn't have mattered if America told anyone or not, because he woke up to the smell of smoke, his first thought was to grab Austin and get out of the house. He turned to grab the eleven year old to discover he was missing, where he laid last night had gone cold. America rushed to the source of the smoke to discover his kids in the kitchen "No, no, NO! That's not how the instructions say to do, you dope!" Jessie complained, but her voice was swallowed by the sound of Lilo burning her hand on the hot stove. "Owwwie! It hurts~!" She started to cry, Indy was trying to cook what would have been eggs, while Albany tried to make pancakes, Jessie was reading the instructions aloud to him, Mackenzie was sorting through crabs and lobsters, Nathaniel was sitting there insulting them for their lack of intelligence "In _MY_ state, we have the best schooling." He bragged, Rachel scoffed "That's because there's nothing better to do there." The two got into a heated fight, ending with Nathaniel getting a can of spray paint and a kick to the face. "_HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?_" America hollered over the din, they all silenced, today was his birthday couldn't they get along on this one day? "Ack!" Jessie yelped as she dropped a large burnt…thing inside of a pan, the bunt thing spilt all over the floor of his kitchen. He felt a migraine coming on, it was way too early for this. "I'll ask again. What is going on here?" He said through clenched teeth, the states all looked at their slippers with sheepish looks, Lilo went up to him and showed him her hand "My hand has a boo-boo daddy." He smiled and kissed it lightly, he pushed past the other kids and popped open the fridge, America reached in a pulled out some Aloe Vera and gently applied some to her hand "Better baby?" He whispered as he kissed her cheek, she nodded "Thank you daddy." She said with a sad look. He stood up from his crouch "Again. This time I want an answer: What is going on?" They exchanged looks to one another, finally Paul(St. Paul, duh.) whispered something barely above a breath, America didn't hear him "What was that?" He demanded, they all said it, all but one, Austin repeated it after he went up to his father and gave him a large bear hug "Happy Birthday dad." The others stared in shock. America wrapped his arms around his son "Thanks Austin." He looked up, "Thanks all of you." He gestured for them to join the hug, which they did. America smiled and felt tears of joy trail his cheeks when they all told them four simple words that will forever be etched in his mind "We love you dad." He smiled into Austin's hair "I love you too guys."

* * *

**This chapter was so fluffy! Please review! **

**Ameriko, out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**You don't know how much I care. If I had to own Hetalia this fic, would have been reality years ago**.

* * *

This was not America's definition of the word "fun". Renting an entire airplane because you couldn't find baby sitters to watch your children while you went to work? Yeah. Real fun. He sighed, what were the other nations going to think about this? Of course, he's worried about the ones who don't already know. That meant most of the world. "Sir? Would you like anything? Some entertainment for your class?" Yes, he told them it was a school trip to study Europe, no, it's not technically lying, they are really going to observe Europe, in a way. Not necessarily a good way, but a way. "Ah, yes. Please." He may not always be the brightest of nations, but he could be polite and charming when he chose to be. He looked over his shoulder at his "class" "Paco! Don't pull Juanita's hair! That goes for you too Liam! You know better than to pull Jessie's hair!" The two started to whine "But da-" he shot them a look "We're sorry Mr. Jones." They monotoned. He turned back to the flight attendant "Please. Get that entertainment. Hurry." He pleaded, she nodded and hurried off to pop in a movie. "Lilo and Stitch"'s theme song started up "I love this movie!" Lilo cried, she was there when that movie was made. They used her name after all! Through the flight they listened to Honolulu quote the movie word for word.

Landing at the airport, America gathered everyone's luggage "Children! Get your things! I don't think I can carry this all to the hotel!" He could, but a human couldn't. The children hurried and grabbed their luggage from their "teacher" America almost grimaced at the thought of being a teacher. _HIM_! _A __TEACHER_! Ha, like that'd happen. The "hotel" they were staying at was actually one of England's many summer homes, since the meeting was going down in England. He sighed, after calling for a bus, which, mind you, is rather difficult to do in England if you don't know the number. The kids were running around the double-decker bus until he told the to sit down.

* * *

When they reached the conference room, America peered in, hoping he was first. Less awkward, but more explaining. No such luck, because he had to wait for his kids he was sixteen minutes late and every nation was already there. "America, you ijit! Your late. What took you? Well don't just stand there, sit down!" England barked, America put on his _HERO_ voice and said "Your gonna need fifty more chairs! _A HAHAHA_!" The states were probably wondering why their dad was acting like an idiot, while the nations were left baffled at America exclamation "Why the bloody hell would we need FIFTY chairs unless…" England's voice trailed off and his voice paled "You brought them?" He whispered, America nodded. The others were left confused. "Meet the states!" America yelled at the top of his lungs. "_KIDS! GET IN HERE!"_ He chirped. The kids came swarming into the conference room chattering away to who ever they knew "Aloha Mr. Japan! How are you? Ah! Ms. Vietnam!" Lilo wasted no time to run right up the Asian nations, though America kept his eyes on S. Korea. Just in case. The states started to figure out ways to torture other nations. England-for example- would be put in another embarrassing outfit. Didn't know which yet, but America was certain they'd do it before the meeting was done. "Uncle _England_~" England stiffened at the title "uncle" he turned slowly towards the states with a forces, strained smile "Y-yes, Ducky?" He forced out the endearment "Ducky" Jessie smiled sweetly "We're very sorry for making you do that last time. We want to apologize for our actions. You see, even though the war ended years ago, we still harbored a little anger from the event. We only wanted our own little victory, one we could witness." England nodded slowly, "Alright, i-is that it?" Boston smiled "'Course not!" As she and her sisters dragged their host away "_AAAHHHHhhhh_! Save me from these demons! Please! Someone~!" He yelled as he yanked out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Iggy returned in a long green dress with gold trim, his hair was curled and back into pigtails and he wore rouge lipstick and more mascara. He sat down in his seat. He looked ready to cry "Can we get on with this meeting? I want to take a nice hot shower and never think of this day again." The meeting got progressively worse. Albany saw it fit to annoy Germany "Hey. Hi. Hi. Hello. Hi. How are you? You look angry. Are you angry? I think your angry. Hey. Hey. Hey! Hello~?" Germany's eye twitched slightly, but he said nothing.

* * *

America tried to control them, but it proved as easy as herding cats. And as pointless as arguing to a brick wall, though, it seemed easier to do so than talk to his kids. America, trying to keep his laid back personality was getting harder and harder as the states got worse and worse. The only one who behaved them-self was Juno, who he was subconsciously bouncing on his knee. "May I hold her America?" Ukraine asked hopefully, America nodded carelessly "Sure!" He said as he handed her the baby. But as soon as Ukraine sat down next to Belarus, she took one look at the Belorussian and started to cry. "She's normally a people person! I don't understand!" America thought aloud, he glanced at Belarus, then Juneau. He remembered she seemed interested in Juno specifically last time. She went missing for a while, Juno a got a large bruise, something clicked in his mind. "Ukraine…she doesn't like Belarus…because she hurt her in the first place!" He said. Belarus jumped, then glared "What are you saying? That she's crying because of me?" Her voice was dripping in venom, America glared "I thought it was a little odd you wanted to see the states, specifically Juneau. You said the day before you met them you'd do anything for Russia, even take back Alaska. How do I know that's not what you tried to do?" She scoffed, but being a parent, he became able to read expressions and your eyes. Her eyes said that he had her cornered. She was like a cat, when in a corner, she'll scratch back. "I wouldn't touch your brat." She spat, he continued "Where were you when I was giving a tour of the house then? Answer me that." She fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable.

Russia started to take notice as well "Sestra, is this true?" Russia asked across the table. Belarus caved. "B-but Big Brother! I knew if I brought you Alaska, you'd see how loyal I was!" America leapt from his seat with such speed the chair toppled over, he started to see red, ruby red. He flung himself at her, enraged that she not only tried to steal his daughter, but that she hurt her as well. "You little-" America started to insult her in Native American as he tried to kill her, he was being held back though, he heard their voices, but he didn't see anything but Belarus. "America! Gentlemen don't hurt ladies!" England in a pleading tone "For once ze Englishman is right mon ami!"

"Come on and sing with me, eh? '_Hamburger Stre-e-t-o!'_, no?"

He heard Russia roar with rage and screaming in angered Russian. "Calm down, da ze~!"

"I have to agree with Korea this time, aru!"

"God, he got stronger since the war!" The Asian nations were holding back the Russian man. "I'll kill her! I'll *bleep*ing kill her!" America bellowed, he inched his restrainers forward as they pulled in the other direction. "She's got it comin' for messin' with my kids!" Belarus pressed herself against the far end wall screaming in Belarusian for them to stay away from her, she was even telling Russia to keep his distance. Russia and America were making a slow; but steady movement towards her. She darted for the door only for it to open on her face and Boston to poke her head through it "_OOPS_! Sorry!" She shouted except it wouldn't have mattered since Belarus was out cold from the impact, blood trickled down her face. "I-is-is she? Is she…dead?" Boston whispered Germany leaned down and checked her pulse "Nien, just knocked out." America started to think rationally again, this was his fault, his fault Belarus is knocked out. But he remembered, she hurt Juneau, it was bound to happen when he brought the states for a meeting. America turned his head, Russia had calmed down too, now the Russian looked a little worried. America turned to the other nations who stared, not at Russia, but America. America, the man who stayed away from a fight if he could avoid it, who suddenly looked as if he was about to start a war with Belarus over a bruise on his daughter's head. "What is wrong with you America!?" One of the nations spat, America turned on his heel, head bent in disgrace, he swiftly fled the room before he caused anymore damage to his rep.

* * *

**I want YOUR home state! Use your review to tell me what state you want to see next! Sorry if these characters are offensive in anyway. I'm using stereotypes of what I know about them, except for Florida, Florida is based of a girl I met there who had the same hair and eyes, she also actually spoke like that, so when I thought of Florida, that girl came to my mind. **

**Ameriko, out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve **

**Boo-hoo! Hetalia still isn't mine! :c Super sad face I know, believe me. I KNOW**!

* * *

America hurried out of the building not bothering with answering his kids' questions, not even when Honolulu started to cry for him to come back. He hailed a taxi and stepped in as his states started to beat at the window. "163 London Boulevard." He handed the man a £100. The taxi man looked at the kids, but didn't say anything about them pounding at the windows as the cab picked up speed. He looked in the review mirror; he got a good view of it via his height; the last thing that was seen before they went out of sight was a hurt Austin, his expression was betrayed. He closed his eyes when he heard he screamed loud enough for him to hear, even with the rasp "_YOU LIED! YOU DON'T LOVE US, YA YELLA-BELLY!" _He had to get away, just for a bit. He didn't want to ruin himself farther by staying at that meeting for another second. He'd go back to apologize later, first he had to clear his head.

* * *

Austin started to tear everything he saw. He ran into the meeting and in front of the nations, he started to break the chairs, the vases, he even managed to flip the table and split it in half. All the while Austin was beating himself up inside, he hadn't opened up since his mother, Republic of Texas died. His mother said his father was a wonderful man, he believed it. He even loved his name, he was named Austin because his father once said that if she ever did have a kid, he wanted to name it Austin if it was a boy. He was Austin T. Jones. He was excited to discover he might really meet his dad for the first time, he was quiet though, he thought that when he showed up, his father would except him with open arms, to almost have the door slammed on him. After destroying the conference room, he started to tear at the hallways breaking every picture of his father he saw, not caring about the protests from the Brit. After he finished wrecking the whole house, he collapsed, suddenly weakened, something tugged at his chest, weighing it down. He felt something wet on his cheeks, he reached his hand to his face. He pulled it away and saw tears, they tasted salty as they ran down into his lips. Tears? Austin didn't cry. He was an unemotional statue, hard as rock, unbreakable. But yet, this is the first time he's spoken in so many years, he's trusted himself to care about someone other than himself, trying to stay safe and not get his heart torn to pieces, but here he was. Hurt, broken, alone, betrayed by the first person he's let himself love again. He finally gave into the tears, his shoulders started to shake as his sobs filled the Englishman's house. "A-are you alright Austin?" Columbus asked timidly, he glared at her, she backed up only for Montpellier to step up "Listen, Dad's just an ass right now, no need to cry. Weenie." Austin turned swiftly and punched him in the mouth. Madison(though the name suggests girl, he is a boy) flipped "Why did you hit him!?" He yelped before Austin rammed his fist there too. Vietnam did something none of the other nations would have done in Austin's feral state(no pun intended). She took him into an embrace and started to sing in her native tongue, he didn't understand what she said, but it was soothing, he closed his eyes and swayed to the melody. When she finished he cried into her, she just stood there and held him until he stopped. When he finished, the others stared at him, mortified at the wreckage he created. Austin sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He walked out, he had to talk to dad, not some one else. Dad.

* * *

America was hating himself. He sat at the kitchen table of the house he and his states were staying at, his head buried in his hands. He lifted his head to look at the ceiling and asked the Man Upstairs "What do you have against me? Is it cuz I separated from Iggy? What? What did I do?" He waited for a response he knew wasn't coming. He sighed, threw his bomber jacket on and went for a walk. He left his kids at that meeting to avoid his own embarrassment, he hadn't thought how selfish he was being at the time. America found himself walking to the Meeting room. Stepping in he stopped, the nations were glaring at him, the room trashed, even his kids were glaring at him like he was the scum of the earth. Lilo was the only one who came running to him "D-d-daddy~! I-I-I thought you hated m-m-me~!" She cried into his pants leg "I could never hate you, I couldn't hate any of you…" he said as he crouched down and stroked her hair "Then why leave? Why leave us here and leave!?" Jeffie screamed, America stood up "I needed to clear my head, I almost went to war over a bruise on Juneau's head." Russia stopped him "Da, but she tried to take Juneau from you, going to war would be an understandable action." America shook his head "I know, I know! But I'm at war already! I don't want to send troops into Belarus and attack!" The states still glared "What happened here anyways?" America asked "Austin's what happened. When you left he started to destroy my house!" England yelled "You left your children without an explanation or anything! He must have thought you were abandoning him!" America stiffened, Austin did this? Looks like he inherited his strength, America sighed "Listen where is he? I'll go make it up to him, one way or another." England scoffed "Good luck with that! He stormed out of here not too behind you." America stopped "What!? You let an emotionally distressed eleven year old walk out that door!?" America roared "_ARE YOU STUPID!? IS THAT IT IGGY!? YOUR STUPID!?"_ America ran out after his son. "Austin! Austin! Austin where are you?!" America called as he ran through the streets of England. Two hours of searching and it started to pour rain, he didn't care, he wanted to find his son. Now. He had to apologize to him and tell him he did care. That he did love Austin. "Austin!" He called, his voice was sore and raspy from calling out his name so many times, he didn't care. "Austin! Austin c'mon!" America yelled, America wasn't going to give up and prove he was a lousy father. He pulled his rain slicked hair from his eyes, water droplets clung to his glasses. "Austin!" His voice cracked, no longer able to go as loud as it used to. He kept at it "Austin! Austin! Austin would you please answer me?" His throat was dry and parched and his tongue felt like rubber and sandpaper had a baby. America strained to hear something over the rain, from behind he felt something slam over his head and split. He turned around to see a punk with a cricket bat snapped in half "What are you?" The punk whispered, America grabbed the kid by the scruff of his collar and growled "I'm an all American dad." He said as he threw the punk and continued to search. "Austin!" His voice became too hoarse for him to keep shouting. But he kept at it, he had to find him, he needed to find him. He loved that boy, he loved all of his kids. But he was the first person Austin's spoken to since he got there. "Au-Austin!" He rasped, it couldn't even be heard over the din of the rain. A boy sat at the edge of a sidewalk, his head hung low, he was dripping wet, his hair clung to his face and his soaked cloths showed he hadn't moved in a while. America went up to him, his footsteps softened by the rain, he walked up to Austin and threw his coat on him. Austin looked up, his eyes red and puffy "You wet Cowboy?" America rasped out the joke as he sat down next to him. "Why'd you leave?" Austin rasped in response, America sighed "I needed to clear my head. Not abandon my states." America whispered, America hugged the boy "I really do love you and wouldn't try to hurt you." America got up and held out his hand "Let's go Cowboy." Austin smiled and took his hand, the two walked home hand in hand.

America and Austin were in bed for the next few days, the rain gave them some serious colds. Lansing had them bundled up in nice blankets made from old mittens, Montgomery was upset that they both left again and got colds, and Olympia and Providence were chewing them up for being careless, America was just glad they were talking to him again. Even if it was to call him and idiot or something. He closed his eyes and fell right asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Don't think that I don't care about your state. I do, I really do. I'll put them in with more lines and more important jobs in the next chapter. Right now though, I'm recovering from a broken wrist for a phyco ex boyfriend. You can wish me better through reviews and send me more ideas for states! Please? I've wounded so Chapters may take a bit, writing with only my right hand is hard seeing how I write using both. **

**Ameriko, ow-ow-out**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen **

**You WISH it was mine**…

* * *

"Dad, you're such and idiot!" Montgomery spat, their father was still sick with his cold and Olympia thought he was being a rude about this. So he made a mistake, so what? They all did now and then 'He's new to the whole parenting thing, just because he's a dad he has to be perfect?' He didn't exactly find that fair to their dad. Their dad was still(physically) a kid, though he seems to have gotten an older appearance and was no longer nineteen, but at least twenty going on twenty one years old. With their father's sickness, they couldn't have him spreading it to others. They also thought one of them should go in their father's stead to the meetings and whatnot. Thing was, who?

Who was going to sit all day at a boring meeting and listen to boring speeches and politics? Providence stood up "I'll do it." She said, then the others didn't want to be left out "No, I'll do it, I have the most brains of the family." Nathaniel said pompously "No way! I'll do it!" Cried Madison "No, me!" Argued Harrisburg "I was born first I should go!" Protested Dover, Olympia stayed quiet, but tried to stop the fighting "I'll do it! I do it!" Yelled Charleston "No way shrimp, a Shorty like you wouldn't be seen over the table! I'll do it, Washington came from my state!" Said Richmond "What about me? I've got a great history in the development of our nation!" Yelled Boston, "Why should you go? You don't even look like dad! I'll do it!" Albany called, Olympia started to get angry, he was always forgotten about, Annapolis always got the attention for having stupid D.C, so what if it was the capital of the country? He was a freaking _STATE_ name _WASHINGTON_! That should have gotten him some credit for his patriotic pride, after all, what's more patriotic than naming yourself after the first president of Dad? Apparently being named Washington didn't get you anywhere here. He was always like Uncle Canada, forgotten about, always in the background. He hated it, he had political ability! He wasn't some stupid hillbilly after all! He tried to think of all the great things that would get him noticed, he was drawing a blank here… he sighed, he was always polite when he met new people, his father should show him off! He spoke as loud as he dared, which wasn't much "I'll do it! I've been loyal to dad since the beginning, so I should go! That way your stupid prides won't get hurt when you start to drift into freakin' LaLa-land!" He said, the others ignored him…as usual. He froze, what was dad doing out of bed? He lifted something over his head and covered one ear. "**_BLAAAANG_**!" The bullhorn blared through the house "_SHUT UP!"_ Shouted their father. "I shouldn't be able to hear from upstairs in my room with my door closed!" He said with a scowl. "Listen, Olympia, you're going. You guys, shut up!" Their father turned swiftly on his heel and walked back up the stairs. "Who's Olympia?"

* * *

Olympia was so proud of himself, his father thought HE should go, not his brothers and sisters, HIM! He walked over to where he saw his father sitting before he got sick, after asking Uncle Canada, he discovered his father acted like a loud, bumbling idiot, and got noticed for it! He decided to try it out himself, he took a large gulp of air when he reached his seat, the "HERO voice" as his uncle called "_A HAHAHA! HI GUYS! I'M OLYMPIA, AND I'M GONNA REPRESENT DAD!" _He screamed, the other nations whipped their heads in his direction "America?" England said with a hopeful expression, Olympia lowered his voice back to normal, he had their eyes on him, now they'd notice him. "Nope! I'm one of his states, dad out sick with a cold from last time, so he had me fill in! And boy, do I have ideas for you guys!"

* * *

"Please tell me you're feeling better dad..." Rachel said in a monotoned voice, America smiled and coughed "Not quite baby." She frowned more "Don't frown, those make your face less pretty." America told her. "Dad?" She suddenly said, he blinked "What baby?" He asked her "You fought in a civil war, Union vs. Confederate, how? I mean, I talked to Uncle England, but, he said that Confederate was a different person, no older than fifteen, yet…he said you killed him. How? How could you?" Her father shifted uncomfortably "That's…a story for another time…when I'm not so sick and not so guilty." He muttered, she sighed, she'd get the info out of him sooner or later. But, that's another story…

* * *

**Lol! Sorry! I had to hint for another story! DX I can't keep up with myself! I need new ADHD meds or something so LESS ideas come to me! Any opinions on how I did? Any thoughts on who to use next? REVIEW! And thank you for your patience for this chappy, dealing with a broken wrist is hard! Luckily I have my home state working on it!**

**Jessie: I think that'll do it!**

**Me: Yay~! So I can take off this cast now, right? And continue my writing at a regular pace?**

**Jessie: What!? Are you crazy? No! That's needed to fix the bone so they can mold back together!**

**Me: Than what did you just do?**

**Jessie: Duh, I changed the cast so it's white, not black! Now you can draw on it!**

**Me:*takes out Red, Black, and Blue sharpies**Draws American flag on cast.* There! I'm officially, a Hetalia nerd for this!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

**I'm not Japanese, so there's no way I could own Hetalia… **

**Also, one suggested someone, and after reading almost every one doesn't have Arkansas! Little Rock shall be in here!**

* * *

"Who are you supposed to be, young man?" England asked sternly, Olympia sighed "I already told you, I'm Olympia, my state is Washington, and Dad sent me to fill in for him until he recovers from his cold." The nations still looked ready to boot him out of the meeting, creepy Russia held up a pipe "We kill him for lying, da?" Olympia waved his hands in terror "No, no! Dad _DID_ send me! I'd tell you to ask him yourselves, but he won't take waking kindly!" England pulled out an English flag phone and pressed some buttons "America! Are you aware that one of your children are at the meeting, claiming you sent…er…him?" Olympia frowned, did he really look like a girl? He glanced down at his outfit, he was dressed like a boy, he turned to a nearby mirror. Okay, so he had his mother's face shape, didn't actually mean he _LOOKED_ like a girl, did it?

"You are a boy, right, aru?" China asked, Olympia waved his arms through the air _"YES, I'M A BOY! I DON'T LOOK A GIRL, DO I?_!" England put a finger to his lips, silently telling him to be quiet "What? Oh, yes, of course. If your really sick than I understand, but why him?…Is he really that good at politics or are you making this up?" There was a long pause from England. "Alright, if you insist he stays, he'll stay." Relief flooded over Olympia, his dad thought he was a good politician! "Alrighty than! Lets get this party started~!" He had no idea why he said that, it just seemed like the right thing to say. The others groaned, England rolled his eyes "Why do you hate me? Is it because I couldn't decide my religion?" He asked no one. "Alright! To fix the economy I think we should lower our taxes to allow small businesses to afford new workers, meaning less workers with out jobs. This will fix the economy because this means more people will be able to afford their taxes. I mean, raising taxes sure ain't gettin' us anywhere, right? I remember when gas was a little under $2, now it's a little under $5. Anyways~!" The other nations stood in awe as this _CHILD_ did better job of being a nation than they did.

* * *

Back in America's house: things were pretty hectic. The states were rushing back and forth to bring their father whatever he needed to get better. The Carolina twins were scurrying in and out of the kitchen, making preparations to get their father better as soon as possible. Since there wasn't anyone to really keep them under control, someone decided to step up. _"CAN WE JUST CALM DOWN?!"_ Little Rock screamed, Topeka stopped "Relax Ray, everything's cool." He scowled "Yeah, and you aren't teased on a regular basis." She frowned "You really needed to use that as your example…didn't you?" He froze "I didn't mean it like… forget it, you always take jokes too seriously anyways." He grunted then left. Jerk. Topeka dialed Germany's number to see if Olympia was giving him any trouble "Nien, he's actually very…helpful…" he trailed, she heard him over call out to him "Nien, Nien, y-you don't need to vacuum the meeting room." Germany came back onto the phone "Vell, he should be coming to your home soon. As soon as he decides to finish with clean up…" she sighed, he'd home in a few days.

* * *

Atlanta(_GEORGIA_!) was in the backyard tending to her Peach tree and Peanuts plants. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, this was hard work! She grabbed some lemonade and returned back outside, the warm breeze felt good on her half African American skin and it blew her tan shoulder length hair into her face. She saw someone sitting in the shady part of a tree, their face in their hands and it looked as if they were crying. "Nee, are you alright?" The small child looked up and whipped his nose on his sleeve "Oh, hey Sussie…" She smiled "There a problem Charleston?" The West Virginian looked ready to cry "It's just… Richmond was being a jerk to me again. Even though I'm her brother, she treats me like I'm a baby. Like Juneau." He scowled, Atlanta grinned "C'mon, let's go talk to Tori." Tori(short for Victoria) frowned when the two approached her "What does the Peach and the Shrimp want?" Atlanta replied lightly "To kick your ass." Then slapped her clear across the face. "Don't treat Charlie any different than you treat yourself." She said lightly and walked away. Charlie never complained about bullies again.

* * *

**That, my friends, is a Georgia Peach at it's finest. Go Atlanta! **

**Boston rocks too, but then again, she's my home state…**

**Well, which State would you like next. Learn your capitals people! I've gotten requests for characters that have already been mentioned! Georgia, for instance. Arkansas was new though, so I added him. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and tell me the state you wanna see!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen **

**Ack! So super-de-dupery sorry my fans! I swore that I'd do some writing over the weekend but I didn't think my mum would get me a new dog for passing every test for the month! So I've had to watch over the little poodle, Tinkerbell(I didn't name her, she came with it) hasn't helped. For a five year old dog she's got a lot of energy! (⌒-⌒; ) anyways, here's the chappy!**

**I don't own Hetalia, I just think it's flippin' awesome**.

* * *

Olympia returned home eventually, he glanced over and saw Jefferson and Indiana playing something on the Wii. "What are ya playin'?" He asked; they ignored him, he sighed. Boston stood up and asked "Whatcha playin'?"

"Mario Kart" Indy murmured; he stuck his tongue out to the side of his mouth as he tilted himself as if that'd help him steer. "What level?"

"Seizure Road…" Jefferson replied idly; Boston arched an eyebrow "They mean Rainbow Road." Olympia explained, she nodded while mouthing "Oh…" she smiled "Well, see ya!" She waved bye to Olympia, he waved back with a grin. He was noticed by one of his most popular sisters! He squealed out of sheer joy. Then jumped at "What the HECK are you doing?!"

He whipped around to see a girl, a really short one at that, in a cerulean blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her skin was a light crisp tan with grey eyes and blonde hair. "Seriously, what is up with you? You flip that Boston saw you. Whereas I'M left to be forgotten!" Olympia blinked "I'm sorry. But, who ARE you?" The girl snarled "I'M PROVIDENCE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" She yelled, then stormed off flipping over chairs and other furniture that got in her way. "What was that about?"

* * *

Terri was so POed right now**[A/N: Can't…swear…PO=P*ssed off]**! How DARE Olympia forget her! She was Providence, Rhode Island for Pete's sake! "Stupid family. Always forgetting me…I'm gunna make some coffee milk." She always did that when she was upset. That and fish; but she wasn't going to do that "Yeah, then I'll go fish!" But I just- you're not supposed to- forget it. Do you want. Anyways~! After her coffee milk break and her fishing fun, her father came down the steps. "Hey there Terri, what's up with you?" He said as he kneeled down to her height. She glared at him "Nothing." She scowled; he had a sly smile "Oh really~?" He sang. Out of nowhere he began to tickle her; she started to laugh and squeal as her father tickled her stomach. He grinned and kept tickling her, soon she begged him to stop when she couldn't breathe. He gave a big toothy grin "Now, what's troubling you cutie?" He asked readjusting his glasses "Or do I have to force my hand to more tickles?" She giggled "No! It's just that even Olympia forgets about me, where's the fun if no one remembers you? I burned down that ship! I deserve some recognition!" She pouted; America chuckled "Alrighty, but what do you want me to do about it? Better yet" he added "What are _YOU_ going to do about it? You wanna be noticed? Give 'em no choice but _TO_ notice you. It's somethin' Uncle Canada needs to realize." She thought about it; then dashed off. 'Wonder where she's goin'?" America pondered. He didn't have a lot of time to think about it since Juneau started to call for him to feed her.

* * *

America unfortunately found out _EXACTLY_ what she was up to. Out on the local pond there was Terri; she was riding the biggest fish in the pond and waving to everyone. "Oh man…" America moaned. "How do I explain _THIS_ to the neighbors…?"

* * *

**Sorry! I took a vacation from writing and it was longer than I originally anticipated. But, it's up and running and I am back! There's also hurricane Sandy that delayed me, so thanks for waiting!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen **

**TT^TT I still don't own Hetalia…or anything else that has another owner.**

* * *

OC(Oklahoma City) woke everyone up, it was early September and he decided to wake everyone up for school…and something else. "Okay, we all sneak down those steps" he pointed to the stairs which were the closest to the kitchen "and scare dad to pieces!" He finished; he looked rather pleased with himself "And weatree to this, why…?" Montpelier slurred, yawning. "Because what's more fun than scaring dad so hard he screams like Boston around spiders?"

"That was only when Austin released a tarantula onto my pillow!" She flushed; Austin snickered "Well, darlin' you shouln'ta messed with my stuff." He replied smugly. Boston scowled "Whatever, let's just get this over with!" She barked "Yeah, so Jessie can take a shower, she looks like she's been dragged through a dump. Oh wait…she looks like that everyday." Albany mocked. "Why I oughtta…" she warned; OC interrupted "Okay~! Let's to prank dad~!"

49 states crept down the stairs, silent as a mouse. The only thing audible is the sound of their hearts, beating faster with every step they take down the flight of stairs. They drew straws to decide who'd peer inside the kitchen to see if America was in there. Augusta gulped and peered in, Boston holding tightly to her hand. Mackenzie peeked an eye in, gasped and pulled away hurriedly. "Is he in there?" Indy asked; she whimpered and nodded "It's awful, I've never seen anything as gruesome as that!" She whimpered "J-j-just look for yourself…" she pointed in; her face was pale, her strawberry blonde hair was the most colorful thing to her face. The others peered in and gasped. Their father was in the kitchen, perfectly safe, untouched. Yet, there he was, sashaying his hips, singing along to a song on the radio, Juno dancing with him.

_"I feel good! Da-na-na-na!_

_I knew that I would~! Da-na-na-na!_

_I fe-e-e-el good! Da-na-na-na-na!_

_ I knew that I would~! Da-na-na-na-na!_

_So good! Da-nan! So good! Da-nan!_

_ I got yo-ou~! Da-da-da-daan~!_

_HEY!"_

The song ended and the kids stood mortified at their father. His attention was drawn to them when Baton Rouge fainted. He whipped his head, seeing his other kids he blushed. "Heheheheh…ehh." He chuckled nervously "Umm. H-how-how much did you see and hear?" The kids just stared. America sweat-dropped, the emo-cornered. "Just grab your lunches and go to school…" which they did. As quickly as they could.

* * *

Austin noticed his backpack felt a little too light while he sat on the bus. He unzipped it and peered inside "Well, I'll be. I think I forgot my video camera. Wonder if I forgot to turn it off after I put it on the counter…"

_**Meanwhile~**_

America peeked out the window and smiled at all his states leaving for an education. He reached over and grabbed the remote for the radio and cranked the volume up. He looked at Juno when an old upbeat song came on "Would you like to dance Ms. Juno?" She clapped and bounced in her high chair. He plucked her out of her seat and stated dancing. Even if it was a British song, it was a good one.

_"Shake it up baby now!(shake it up baby)_

_Twist and shout!(Twist and shout)_

_Come on, come on, come on baby, now!(come on baby)_

_We could this all out~!(work this out)"_

He was completely oblivious to the video camera recording light blinking red as he and his daughter danced to oldies. He un embarrassedly power slid and air guitar-ed. Austin was in for quite the surprise…

* * *

About an hour after embarrassing dancing and singing, America was now trying get Juneau to eat. It was like herding cats; she wanted to keep dancing. "Okay, okay, we'll dance some more after you eat some breakfast." She pouted and started fussing. She started speaking a language that America wasn't so pleased to hear "Nyet! Nyet! Dance! Dance!" She fussed; America growled "Not now! I just said after you eat!" He tried to feed her the baby food, she smacked it away spilling it all over America and herself. "Arrg! Juno! Look what you've done! I have a meeting today, I can't be covered in baby food!" She face looked placid, then it crumpled like a paper bag; she started to cry at her father's harsh tone. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't cry! Daddy is just being a doody head!" He kinda hoped that would stop her crying; it did. She was reveling at the words "doody head". She tried out "Doody. Doody? Doody!" She gained excitement from it quickly "Doody! Doody! Doody!" She squealed; America decided maybe he should grab something else to wear to the meeting. "Yep, now daddy is gonna go upstairs and put on something different so daddy doesn't look stupid in front of his friends, okay?"

"Doody!"

America chuckled and went upstairs, leaving Juno to herself.

* * *

Juno looked around. What was that? It was pretty and buzzy. She slide from her high chair and crawled over to it and picked it up, it had a blue glowing screen, she opened up the lid-y thing and put it to her face. She heard that weird man who daddy laughed at for dressing pretty "America? America, answer me, you're late! Where are you?!" The man called; he sounded so mean! "Doody! Doody head!" She blew a big raspberry at the thingy. And closed it. "Hph! Doody head mean!" She huffed smugly. Daddy would be so happy with her now! Maybe enough to dance with her again!

* * *

America checked his watch as he hurried down the stairs; dang it! He was late! He zoomed to the door, stopped "Keys, keys would be nice…" He reminded himself "And my phone in case a teacher calls for me." He went up stairs and searched the pants; that was odd, his phone wasn't there. Maybe he dropped it somewhere…? There was Juno holding his phone, playing with the buttons "Oh Juno!" He fussed; Juno was about to stuff the phone into her mouth. America gently pried the phone from her grasp. America crooned "Daddy needs that phone for later, m'kay?" She nodded and let him take it "Good, now be Daddy's lil angel and be good for the sitter, alright?" This got Juno crying "What? No, don't cry! Daddy isn't leaving forever! For a little while, a little while." He wished she'd stop crying when he left her with a sitter. America was always told about how she'd never stop crying until she heard a car door slam, and when the front door didn't open to reveal America, she'd return to crying. America thought it over, then smiled "Let's wash you up sweetie." The American grinned as he setup a car seat in the back of his car. Before he forgot, he grabbed a stuffed polar bear and a little blanket.

To say that the others were surprised was a major understatement. America just took the insults for bringing a child to a World Meeting "You ijit! Why did you bring your kids?!" England bellowed "I didn't bring them all! Just Juno!" America said and he sat down. He felt a little silly, sitting there with a baby, baby blanket and a stuffed polar bear. America looked at the sitting nations. "What?" He asked "Nothing, you just look…different…somehow." Vietnam said when he caught her staring. America remembered how he had started getting older, he guessed he had to be at least twenty one, twenty two, tops. "I've…gotten a little bit older. Nothing serious." America waited for the nations to argue, but they sat silently in their chairs, shifting awkwardly. It then dawned on him that America always spoke first and GAVE them something to argue about. He facepalmed "What?!" He barked; he never pegged himself as the guy who'd get angry. Yet here he was, getting exceedingly aggravated at the others. America took a deep breath, passed Juno to someone sitting to his left, plastered on the biggest smile and yelled with as much enthusiasm as he could do feeling stupid "_AHAHAHAHA! OKAY, I SAY WE BUILD A GIANT ROBOT T_O…to…um…Oh! _STOP WORLD HUNGER!_" He finished; God, he sounded so stupid just then. Was he always that annoying? And "end world hunger"? Really? Was that the best he could do?

He turned to the person who he gave Juneau to. He froze; Russia. Why didn't he look before he handed the baby over?! The others were already fighting about America's idiotic decision of robots to stop world hunger. He reached over and pulled the baby away from Russia; Russia looked a little sad about Juneau being taken away. America idly noticed Belarus keeping close to the Baltic states, most seemed sacred, except little Lithuania who seemed to be in heaven since Belarus decided to sit next to him at the very beginning of the meeting.

Poland was scowling at Belarus because she was sitting too close to Lithuania for his liking. America refocused his attention to the meeting. England and France were at the other's throat again and China was hitting Korea with a wok about his "breasts" or his lack of. He shook it off and sighed, this meeting was annoying. He kinda wished he could take back his stupid "idea". Canada had narrowly avoided being sat on so he was stuck standing. "'Sup Canada?" America asked casually; the Canadian sighed "Nothing. The idea you gave seemed…off today. Any reason?" Canada said, changing the topic. "Ehh, I wish I could go back and change it. It was a pretty stupid idea, even by my standards. Did I just call myself stupid?" He suddenly pondered. "Anyways, I just wish we could get out of this meeting…" America trailed off, completely bored. Canada suddenly got excited "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" He asked; a spark ignited in Canada's eyes. "I think so Canada, but where are we going to get a pair of radioactive rubber pants at this time of day?" The American joked. Canada glared "Okay, obviously we're not thinking the same thing…what if you voice something out for me? I mean, no one notices me anyways, you voicing it will at least get it out there, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Okay, just repeat after me…"

America stood up and recited Canada's idea to the others "The _HERO_ has an even _BETTER_ idea! What if instead of a giant robot, we use our resources to build a giant food producer to make good, clean, _HEATHY_ food and ship it off to third world countries?" His sites Mexico was about to insult him when the idea reached her "That…that isn't such a bad idea gringo…" she said in disbelief; the others agreed with her. Soon though America got a call from school and slipped out. On the other end was something he REALLY didn't expect "Mr. Jones? Lilo beat up another student and hung them from the flag pole."

* * *

America flew all the way to Hawaii to get this sorted out "Listen, Lilo's a really sweet girl, I just don't know why she'd do this." He told the principle; she looked from him to the girl sitting in the hallway. She must not see the family resemblance. "Do you know if there was a reason why my little girl would do this?" She shook her head "I'm sorry Mr. Jones, but I have nothing for you. We took her to counseling and she sobbed her little heart out, most of which wasn't understandable. We managed to make out 'daddy left' and 'I thought he hated me'…sir…is everything alright at home? Are you in any trouble with Mrs. Jones?" America shifted "Her mother died a while ago… I'm her only parent. She has a lot of brothers and sisters so she's never lonely, but now I wish I sent more time with her…" the principle gave him a sad smile. "She's getting off with a warning Mr. Jones, but if it happens again she'll have to find a different school." America readily agreed, anything was better than her getting kicked out of her first day of preschool.

After the plane ride to DC, America, Juneau and Honolulu sat in the car. The silence was awful and he didn't even dare to turn on the radio to break it. "So why'd you beat up that kid today baby?" He asked her in a caring voice; she sniffed "He was mean to me…"

"How was he mean to you?"

"He called me a 'sissy' and a 'nerd' and then he called me a 'fat piggy with no friends'!" She sniffled; America looked at her in the rear view mirror "Is that why you beat him up?"

"No."

"Then why'd you beat him up?"

"'Cuz he said that my mommy didn't love me and that you were gonna leave me to die all alone…" America almost slammed on the breaks "WHAT?!" He yelled; that little son of a…! When did kids get so harsh? He'd solve this later, he had to wait for the other kids to get home from there school. America thought about moving her to a different school right now, maybe he should move them all to schools in DC so he could keep an eye on them.

* * *

Austin came home and the first thing he saw was his camcorder. He'll have to look that over; he picked it up, maybe he'd do it now…

* * *

**lol, sorry bros, I have now healed from my broken wrist and writing can return to normal! Yay~! I don't know why I made such a mean bully, I just wanted to. I hope this returns some of the humor that hasn't really been showing…or has it?*weird *ss face* =3 anyways, please leave a review/follow/fave, it's so good to see them! Who do want next? It has to be a state not mentioned or mentioned only once or twice or I might not do it. But knowing me I probably put it in anyways…**

**Ameriko, out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen **

**I will never own Hetalia, it's sad, no? **

* * *

When America came home the first thing he noticed were the police officers. "Hi, there a problem?" He held tightly to Honolulu's hand and kept Juneau firmly to him. "Yes, is this your house, sir?" A very large officer said; America nodded "Well, Mr. Jones we've gotten a lot of reports that there are children without any mothers in this house…too many to be your's and their too old judging by the witnesses…you're going to have to bring them to us." America was very polite, until now. He shook his head, smiling sadly "I can't do that officer. That's taking away children from their only parent." The officer arched a sweaty brow "No? You refuse to bring them out? Unless…" the officer took out his gun "What did you do with those children?!" He demanded; America facepalmed "I sent them to school… listen…I'm going to show you something…" America let of Honolulu's hand and reached into his wallet; the officer cocked his gun "Relax. I'm not armed." He pulled out a slip of paper in a lament coating with an American flag on the land mass of The United States of America. Under the picture was a presidential seal from Washington himself and right below it read:

_Personification of the United States of America._

Though right under THAT was something he wrote years ago:

_I'M THE HERO!_

The officer looked at him strangely "What is this supposed to mean, sir?" America sighed "I'm registered as 'Alfred Franklin Jones' right? My name is United States of America, or America for short. This is Lilo aka Honolulu or Hawaii. And this lil cutie—" he nodded down to Juneau "Is Juneau or Alaska. And I'm their dad. America." He said with a smile. The cop picked up his walkie talkie and said into it "Bring down a bus, we got a loony." America lifted the man out from in front of his house with one hand and put him back down behind him "Listen, the Prez already is hounding my sorry backside to get my paperwork done and pay off China, I don't need this too." From the other side a poster was emailed onto the cop's cell on top it read:

_"Is this what he looks like? Is he claiming to be a country?" _

Under it was America, nineteen of course, but it was close enough to tell it was him. A text was sent that said "_Believe him. If you arrest him then the Secret Service will hound our asses."_ America tipped an imaginary hat "And have a good day officer~" he sang as he went into his house. All the kids came home and America sat on the front porch for them; when they went inside America announced that supper was soon and that they better finish their homework before then. As America walked past the living room, he stopped and backed up slowly. On his couch was a kid faced down into the throw pillows. His clothes were tattered and threadbare, he had no shoes, this was odd because he also had no socks even in the unusually cold weather they've been having lately. His hair was matted, greasy, dirty, but a distinguishable dirty blond(or it could have been a regular blond but too dirty to be known); he looked thin, almost as if he hasn't eaten in months, his pants were held up by shoelaces; America crinkled his nose, what the…? What was strangest was that he seemed Juno's and Lilo's age. Maybe half a month older than Juno.

It was wrapped up tight in a tattered blanket.…was it…dead? America picked it up and pressed an ear to it's chest, the heart beat faintly and it's breathing was labored. He put a hand to his forehead and pulled it away almost immediately, he was burning up. America rushed to his freezer and bagged up some ice, not bothering right now with a paper towel to stop frostbite, the ice melted quickly. America placed more and more ice into the bag, but he did add a paper towel and removed the bag occasionally so he didn't get too cold. America wondered were he came from as he drove to the hospital. It took a while to get through to the nurses that this wasn't his son… at least, he was pretty sure it wasn't his son. Or really, he _HOPED_ it wasn't his son, he kinda didn't want another one.

After a day or two the hospital asked if America could watch over him until they found his parents, though America knew they were checking if he was his father too. Though America in his medical records say he isn't a father, they believed there was a chance and they wanted to make sure. America let them draw some blood, he arched a brow when he saw the infant still as dirty as when he arrived, the nurses said the boy panicked too much when they tried to bathe him to attempt it. America drove him home and America couldn't help but think 'Just another day in the life of America…' he sighed and wondered if he should name it something or if that wasn't a good idea. "Skip it. I think I'm going to call you…" he thought it over, then smiled "Anthony." He said; the boy opened his eyes and looked up to America with big, sky blue eyes, he reached out a pudgy hand and lightly slapped his face, it didn't hurt, it was a tap really. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time America saw his eyes, they were pale, almost like they couldn't see, America wave a finger in front of his face and his eyes followed it intently. Definitely not blind. "Okay Tony, I'm going to wash you right up, okay?" America cooed; Tony's face was blank.

America walked over to the sink and filled it up, he checked the clock: 10:32, he had a lot of time before school was out. He stripped the baby down and lightly dipped him into the slightly steaming water. The baby felt like an ice cube, so it had no complaints to the warmth, it seemed water scared it in general. He squirmed, but America held firmly. After washing it down lightly and washing out Tony's hair, finding it filled with ticks and a bad case of lice. Now, he wasn't a super dad here, but he knew that this meant someone wasn't taking very good care of this kid. America scrounged around for something for him to wear, because he sure as heck wasn't dressing the kid back in his earlier outfit. America suddenly spotted something on Tony's chest; a big, red, angry scar, right over were his heart was. America rubbed his thumb over it, testing to see if it still hurt. Tony didn't flinch. When America turned around, he saw the tattered blanket that Tony was wrapped in, America was about to toss it, until he saw a note on it. It was yellowed and worn, it was an extremely old paper for sure. America pulled it off:

"_Dear Alfred,_

_I didn't want to tell you…but I'm dying. You always liked the name Tony, so meet Tony Robin Jones, your son. I don't know why, but he was born with a large burn, we thought he'd die, but he didn't. But I need you to take care of your son for me… I couldn't afford to keep him alive, but take good care of him, please."_

America blinked then facepalmed. Great. Another one. He sighed; "Okay Tony, I find you a room…" America finally found a room next to Annapolis's room. "But what do you represent…?" He asked himself; he only found some little boy's pants, he'd have to to shopping for a nice warm shirt. He saw the scar; t looked familiar…it dawned on him; DC. The scar, he had that same scar when DC burned…fun. He sighed again, then smiled. "Okay Tony, let's meet the family." The family was…shocked…to say the least. "Whadda mean there's another?!"

"Oh man, another person to forget about me…"

"He's super-de-duper-de cute!"

"Coka Cola kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~!"

"Why'd ya have to get another one?!"

America was bombarded by his family; Tony became unnerved and started crying at the loud voices. Juneau started crying because DC was crying '_two babies crying, one dad…yeah, this was __SO__ what I wanted to do today._' He thought sarcastically. He was ready to cry himself right now. "Listen! Can we be quiet? I need someone to watch him, I gotta go put Juneau down for a nap." Annapolis jumped at the opportunity "I'll do it! He's a part of my state!"

* * *

America handed him off to her; she held her breath, he was so precious. He made soft mewling sound as he played with her hair, her heart thundered in her chest, this brother was… precious. She couldn't describe him any other way "Hi Tony~ I'm Marionette, I'm one of your big sisters!" He looked long at her, his face blank and uncaring, as if to say "_Yeah, that nice—now get the heck away from me you weirdo." _But she couldn't help but like him and she was determined to make him see she was an awesome big sister.

All day she showered him with her affection, but he was as moving as a rock. "Please Tony? I can be a very loving sister, just open up." No emotion, no expression was on his face. Her father returned and reclaimed the baby. As she curled up in her bed, she thought 'I'll get him to love me tomorrow…' as she drifted to sleep…

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I got a little writer's block a little more than half way, but I've done it! Yeeha! Anyways, REVIEW and tell who to do next!(crap that sounded wrong… =P)**

**Ameriko, out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love Hetalia, but I don't own it. TT^TT **

* * *

America decided to watch a little TV with the younger states. "Hey kiddos, wanna watch TV with daddy?" The answer was obvious when they rushed over to the TV and plopped on the couch and floor, leaving a seat for America. America chuckled "Boise, do wanna watch when TV with us?" The boy looked up from his whittling, and lifted his straw hat "Sure, why not?" He smiled a sleepy smile. They all sat down and a commercial for that new movie "Sinister"; by the end of it, the kids all clung to him, hilariously; a commercial for "Dreamlites" came on with "Is your child afraid of the dark?"

"They are now…" He muttered bitterly.

* * *

America walked in on Annapolis and Richmond fighting over who was the _true sibling of Tony _or something like that. "_Girls!_ Relax would ya? It's almost Christmas, can't we let a little holiday cheer work its way into your souls?" The two suddenly looked ashamed "Sorry dad…" They muttered. Just then Olympia and Boston burst in with Christmas tree costumes and screamed at them "_Revenge of the Christmas Tree_!" The two other states shrieked and ran away. America started to laugh with them "Under normal circumstances, you'd be in so much trouble you'd never see a Christmas present before you turned 800, but that was _priceless!_" The two states smiled "Thanks dad! Is it okay if we scare _more_ people?" They smiled; America thought it over "Oh alright. But don't give anyone heart attacks!" He called after them when the two ran off.

"Hey, Massy? Who should we prank next?" Olympia asked his sister "Nee~ what about Austin?" They two ran after the personification of Texas. He must have sensed he was being followed because he kept turning around, making the two have to hide. He dismissed them as paranoia just before they jumped out and scared him _"Christmas tree revenge!"_ Austin pulled out his gun and started shooting at them, swearing as he chased them down the halls. _"Da-a-a-a-a-ad~! Help us~!" _They yelped as they hid behind America. Their father sighed "This is kinda your own faults, you should _really_ know better than to scare Austin. Now if you excuse me, I need to find out what Honolulu wants for Christmas…"

Japan sat in front of his computer. He really needed a better past time; he sighed. Then it came to him, what if he called Honolulu-chan? It had been a while since they last spoke. He picked up his phone and dialed up Americka-kun's number. "Y'ello?"

"Ah! Amerika-kun, may I speak to Honolulu-chan?"

"Sure, could you get her to tell you what she wants for Christmas too? She won't tell me, she thinks Santa will get it for her…"

"Hai, of course Amerika-kun." Japan was then handed off to Honolulu "Mr. Japan! You called!"

"Hai, I did. I want to know what you want from my country for Christmas Honolulu-chan." He told her "Hmm… I want… a puppy!" Japan wrote it down "Hmm. And what do you want Santa-san to get you?" He asked coolly as he took a sip of water.

"A fire-breathing dragon that knows karate and shoots lasers from his eyes and flies!" Japan did a spit take. "Um… I don't think Santa-san can fit that in his bag…"

"But Santa's magic! He can do anything!" He could tell she was pouting over the phone "I've met Santa-san, and his bag can hold so much, but I think a fire breathing dragon that know karate, shoots lasers and flies is something that he won't be able to fit in that bag…"

"Oh… what if the dragon was little?" Japan wanted to cry; he thought she was the _sane _one. "Umm… Lilo… I don't think you're getting it…"

"Awwwwww…." She moaned; Japan tried to cheer her up "But I can get you that puppy if Amerika-kun will let me!"

"Yay~!" She cheered, the dragon completely forgotten about "Well, bye Mr. Japan!"

* * *

Honolulu hung up the phone and turned to see Boston talking to Albany, for once they weren't fighting. "When's Lilo gonna figure out that Santa ain't real?" Albany muttered "Knock it off, would ya? Dad believed in Santa for a _long_ time, alright? For all you know, Santa _is_ real."

"Yeah right, and you don't always look like an old hag."

"Jerk, at least I don't cuddle a pink bunny toy named 'Mr. Fluffiez'." She snorted; Honolulu called out "Santa _is_ real! Isn't he Boston?"

"Yeah right!" Albany snorted; Honolulu pouted "Yeah-huh!"

"Alrighty then, hag face, do the math; you _did_ graduate from all those schools didn't ya? How long would it take for Santa to deliver those packages?"

Boston crunched the numbers and then said "It would take Santa three point eight millionth of a second to go into each house, eat the cookies and milk, drop off the presents and shimmy back up the chimney."

"See Lilo?"

"Bu-u-u-u-ut~! Those calculations can be tossed out the window since Santa is _magic_ and thus, time is _irrelevant."_ Boston finished smugly; Albany glared at her and stormed off. Boston ruffled Lilo's hair "Don't worry, Santa'll get you what ya want." Honolulu was her finger's crossed for her dragon.

* * *

America went to the next world meeting to see Finland with a _huge_ list in front of him saying "Nice, nice, nice, _naughty~_, nice, nice, nice."

"Finny… what are you doing?"

"Oh! Umm… j-just going over Sve's Christmas wish list." America doubted that, he really did. "Alright…"

"S-so what are you doing America?" Finland asked "Hmm? I'm trying to figure out what to get one of my states. He looks kinda like me and Germany, might have to do with all the Germans that came into his state… "

"Philly or Penn?"

"Both actually… wait… how'd you know that?" He asked with a smirk "I learned the states since I saw them at the World Meeting."

"Okay…" America said slowly; Sweden sat down next to Finland. "Is there a problem Finny?"

"No, no, not at all Sve!" Finland exclaimed; America looked over to England who was rather bored, then America looked under the table and whispered to Sealand (who he knew was down there) "Yo. I think Iggy wants a little company. He never gets visitors at Christmas time, why don't you give him someone to talk to Sea?" Sealand pouted "What? How did you know I was here?"

"You're always down there Sea."

"So? I might not have been there today." Sealand pouted "Ri-i-i-i-i-ight…" He said, drawing out the "I" in "right". "Anyways, give him a little company, he knows you're down there too Sea. He's not gonna scream." Sealand disappeared under the table and his head popped out next to England "Hey Jer- England…" He heard him mutter. The two got along when Sea didn't call him Jerk England or even Jerkland.

"…I can't even see snow… can you…?" the kids asked one another as they stared out the window; America thought about it for a little bit, and then ran out with a bag of flour. America sprinkled the flour over the windows where the kids were waiting for snow. "_SNOW!"_ they all yelled as they rushed out into the "snow", America didn't plan to tell them about it either.

* * *

**Well, thank you guys for all the support so far! I plan on keepin' this goin for a bit, so keep waiting for me! Oh also, 9foxgrl, can I borrow your OC for Newfoundland? Please? I want her to show up to the North American brothers and sister. **

**Ameriko, out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I was a wee bit grounded, but I'm back and that's all that matters, right? Anyways, here's your America's states, personified! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

America frowned how on earth was he going to get them to his big sister's house unnoticed? He couldn't do field trip because it was winter break, and having other nations drive them was out of the question unless it was Japan. He snapped his fingers, Canada! Canada could drive them with him! It was genius! "Yo Canada! Can you help me drive the kids up there?!" He asked with his voice booming; Canada obviously cringed away from the phone because there was a slight pause before answering "S-sure America…why not? It is the holidays after all…"

"Great! When can you get here?"

"…give me a half an hour."

America stood outside thirty minutes later as Canada rolled up in a bus, a try-hard expression on his face "Go get those kids…" America was half expecting him to pull out a bazooka and shoot down enemies and hide underneath cardboard boxes **[Metal Gears reference anyone?]** "Sure thing Snake." America chuckled; Canada just tightened the cloth wrapped around his head. Fifty two people (counting Tony and himself) go on board that bus and drove all the way to Canada's home.

* * *

When America entered, he had just enough time to hand Canada Tony and Juno before a battle axe flew and almost hit him "Dang it sis! Can't we do this later?!" America said as he dived for oddly *cough cough* not *cough cough* placed Viking helmet. A Viking-like woman appeared "No! You must train!"

"It's the holidays! Have a heart!"

"No!"

America sighed "Fine! Just get it over with it would ya Newfoundland?!" He demanded as he braced for impact. The flat side hit him, sending him flying through the air. "_WOAH_! She hit dad!" Shouted Vermont. Forty nine children soared as they tackled Newfoundland "Having children do your bidding brother? How low."

"They're not. They're doing their own bidding." He muttered sourly. "I never told them to attack, they're fightin' for their dad. I guess they didn't like you hitting me with that ax sis."

* * *

After that little predicament was finished, they got to the presents! England and the other nations had jokingly bought t-shirts with the state flags on the front. America thought it was quite cute, the kids begged to differ. After the last of the presents, America went to go start dinner when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Chirped Solid Canada **[Again, Metal Gears reference anyone?] **"Hello Ameri- er- Canada!" Finland came inside in a big red Santa suit. Sweden and Hanatamago… England(?!)wore matching reindeer outfits while England's nose was painted red. Ladonia and Sealand wore bright green elf suits "Happy Holidays!" Peter and England said. England, despite looking ridiculous, had a bright smile plastered to his face and it looked genuine. "And a Merry Christmas! Well, I heard there was some good little boys and girls here that deserved some Christmas presents, I wonder where they are~?" Finland said teasingly as he got on his tiptoes, hand as a visor while craning his neck. Honolulu giggled and said "Here we are Santa!" Finland faked surprised "I guess Mr. Claus was right! There _ARE_ some good little boys and girls here!" Canada chuckled "Glad I don't have to go get presents for kids. Hard enough buying fifty three for America's family alone!" Finland just gave him a sad '_Oh geez, you're screwed for life boy' _smile. "What?"

"Nothing!" Finland said quickly and returned to the presents. "Now this one is for you~" he handed Juno a small plastic shovel. "Coka Cola-kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~!" She squealed "And last but not least, for you, Lilo. A little Japanese birdie told me you wanted this, he couldn't come because his boss is making him stay home. So here you go!" He handed her a small black and white puppy with a cropped tail and Japan's eyes. America sweatdropped "Geez, it looks like Japan…"

"_**I LOVE IT!"**_

"I too have heard what you wanted Lilo, so I give you this." Newfoundland handed Lilo a small black bundle "This is Morning Hour, treat him kindly Lilo." The lizard looked up and hiccuped. "HOLY!" Blue fire burst from it's mouth. "It already shoots lasers and knows karate, it just need to learn to fly."

"**_COOL!"_**

Thus turning into the strangest Christmas, ever.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Well, hope you enjoyed!**

**Ameriko, out.**


End file.
